Reincarnation of witch memories
by Clousun37
Summary: "Dia seorang kakak laki-laki yang aku pikir berusia dua puluhan. Dan dia terilhat seperti.." "Seperti?" "Kau." "Kau ketinggalan satu hal, Lenata. Gadis itu barus saja mendapat mimpinya. Yang itu artinya ia semakin dekat dengan memorinya," "Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin gadis itu akan melewati masa reinkarnasinya dengan sia-sia," "Bunuh gadis itu."
1. ROWM Chapter 1

"Aku ingin melupakan mereka. Mereka mengerikan. Aku berharap ingatanku tentang mereka menghilang." Ujar gadis berusia sepuluh tahun ini seorang.

"Keinginan kau dikabulkan nona muda." Dan gadis ini hanya menatap pria yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya dengan tatapan terkejut. Pria ini, sama seperti mereka.

Pria ini.. seorang penyihir.

Reincarnation.

Author : Naurah

Cast : you can see in this stories.

Desclameir :Semua tokoh milik saya. Chanyeol terutama, itu udah kosisten punya saya.

OoO

"Chanyeol-ah. Ayo kita pergi dari perpustakaan ini. Sekarang sudah sore.." ujarku seraya menarik pergelangan tangannya. Tapi apa? Pria ini bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Dan tatapan pria itu hanya fokus memandang buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Chanyeol-ah.." panggilku lagi, "Park Chanyeol! Aku tidak mau terperangkap di tempat ini kembali!" dan pria itu tetap sama. Huh.. lupakan. Biarkan dia dengan duniannya.

"Aku pulang duluan." dan pria itu tetap menjadi patung yang tidak bergerak.

OoO

"Aku pulang duluan," ucapan gadis itu menyadarkan Chanyeol. Jiwa pria ini sudah kembali ke dalam raganya. Tapi sayang gadis itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Seharusnya Andreas menyelesaikannya lebih cepat," desis pria itu kesal seraya membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja. Lalu segera menyusul gadis itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang yang berbicara padanya.

"Dia belum jauh. Sepertinya Andreas benar-benar membuatmu sibuk," tukas seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku perpustakaan, "Kau terlihat kacau, Park Chanyeol. Dan gadis itu.. gadis itu, adalah gadis tiga belas tahun yang lalu bukan?"

"Aku bukan seorang gadis yang berbicara bertele-tele. Jadi tidak usah terkejut jika aku langsung berbicara pada intinya," ujar gadis ini mengetukkan buku-buku jarinya pada meja dihadapannya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu membuang waktu, Chanyeol-ssi. Bisa ku bilang semua yang kau lakukan dengan pria tua itu percuma. Jadi kembali saja. Senra masih setia menunggumu. Menunggu pelayan setianya kembali," Chanyeol menatap gadis itu dalam diam. Gadis itu tidak berubah. Sekarang, atau beratus-ratus yang lalu.

"Kau tahu, mengapa aku tidak meleyapkanmu seperti mereka?" tanya Chanyeol pada gadis itu. Gadis itu menegahkan kepalanya, menggeriyitkan kedua alis matanya. Menunggu jawaban dari pria yang berdiri sejauh lima meter dihadapannya.

"Karena aku menghargaimu karena perteman kita dahulu. Walau dalam suatu pertemanan yang tidak baik. Berutungnya kau, karena aku memaafkan jiwamu karena hal itu," gadis ini menatap pria dihadapannya dengan kebencian yang amat sangat. Pria dihadapannya, melukai harga dirinya.

Gadis ini menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Pukul lima lewat tiga puluh. Berbicara tentang jiwa, aku sangat penasaran bagaimana seorang Park Chanyeol menyelamatkan jiwa orang-orang disekitarnya," ujar gadis itu tersenyum mengerikan. Bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah pria itu.

"Untuk permulaan ayo kita coba dengan seseorang ini. Seseorang yang sangat dikasihinya," tukas gadis ini yang sekarang tepat berdiri dihadapan pria itu.

"Kau punya waktu satu menit dari sekarang,"

"Dan seseorang yang harus kau selamati adalah..." melangkah perlahan menuju sisi samping pria itu.

"Hwang Rara." Dan dalam sepersekian detik pria itu sudah menghilang dari hadapan gadis ini. Dan gadis ini hanya bisa tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Ayo kita lihat. Bagaimana aksi si Malaikat pencabut nyawa, ketika menyelamatkan jiwa seseorang yang paling ia kasihi di dunia ini."

OoO

"Dimana kau gadis bodoh? Berbicaralah agar aku tahu keberadaamu," desis Chanyeol kesal lalu melihat alroji dipergelangannya, "Kumohon berbicaralah walau hanya sekata.." pinta Chanyeol seraya mempertajam pendengarannya. Berusaha mengetahui dimana keberadaan gadis itu.

 _"_ _Dasar pria sialan! Awas kau! Aku tidak akan menemanimu lagi ke tempat itu,"_ dan terdengar suara deruan mobil yang mendekat.

 _"_ _Chanyeol."_

OoO

"Dasar pria sialan! Awas kau! Aku tidak akan menemanimu lagi ke tempat itu," gerutu gadis itu ketika menyebrang jalan.

"Nona.. minggir!" teriak orang-orang disekitar gadis itu. Dan ketika melihat sekitarnya sebuah mobil sedang melaju cepat kearahnya.

"Chanyeol.." hanya itu yang kata yang bisa itu ucapakan.

"Kau harus berhati-hati gadis bodoh! Berhentilah berbicara seorang diri ketika kau sedang menyebrang," ujar pria itu dengan intonasi rendah. Bagaimana ia bisa disini? Tadi ia berada di tepat ditengah jalan, lalu sekarang ia sudah berada di bahu jalan. Lalu bukannya pria itu berada diperpustakaan. Tetapi sekarang... batin Rara bertanya-tanya.

"Cepat berdiri. Aku tidak akan berbaik hati untuk mengendongmu sampai rumah," ujar Chanyeol seraya menjatuhkan Rara dari gendongan pria itu, terdengar rintihan sakit tentunya, "Ayo cepat jalan!" lanjut pria itu yang dengan sadisnya meninggalkan Rara yang tetap merintih karena dijatuhkan seenaknya oleh pria itu.

"Hwang Rara!" panggil pria itu lagi.

"Kau duluan saja," tukas gadis itu seraya mengusap lutut kanannya. Pandangan Chanyeol mengarah ke arah lutut gadis itu. Lutut gadis melebam. Ah.. pasti karena terpentuk jalan.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan," keluh Chanyeol seraya berjalan menuju gadis itu, "Cepat naik kepunggungku.." ujar Chanyeol seraya menepuk pundaknya.

"Tidak usah aku bisa berjalan.." tolak gadis ini.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Jika aku menunggumu seperti itu, aku bisa tidak pulang semalaman, dan akhirnya menginap di sini semalaman. Cepat naik!" perintah Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya gadis itu melingkar tangannya di pundak pria itu.

"Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu," tukas gadis pelan seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak pria itu.

"Kau memang selalu merepotkanku." Ejek pria itu.

 _Dan aku senang akan hal itu._ batin Chanyeol, dan senyum bisa terlihat di wajah Chanyeol saat ini.

OoO

"Sehebat itu kah pesona gadis itu? Kau bahkan bisa tersenyum karenannya," ujar seorang gadis yang saat ini melihat Chanyeol dan Rara dari atas sebuah gedung.

"Dan saat ini kau harus sadar. Bahwa pria itu tidak akan kembali padamu.. Leana," ujar Lenata yang saat ini berada dibelakang gadis itu.

"Mengapa kau tidak membunuhnya?" tanya gadis ini penuh penekanan.

"Aku bukan si pencabut nyawa seperti pria itu," Gadis itu berdecih mendengar jawaban Lenata.

"Cepat cabut perkataanmu. Kau sudah banyak menghilangkan banyak nyawa di luar sana. Dan kau masih menganggap dirimu bukan pencabut nyawa?"

"Ya memang. Tapi untuk hal ini aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Kau tahu kan prinsipku? Kau memberi maka aku juga akan memberi. Jika kau mengambil maka aku akan juga mengambil darimu,"

"Gadis itu tidak memberi apapun padamu,"

"Gadis itu memang tidak. Tapi pria yang sedang mengendongnya saat ini yang memberiku,"

"Apa yang ia beri hingga kau harus tidak jadi membunuh gadis itu?!" bentak Leana pada Lenata.

"Woah.. sabar _Sister_. Dia memberiku suatu hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau berikan, Choi Liyoon," Leana menatap Lenata tajam, ia benci nama itu, "Kau tahu tidak ada tatapan yang aku takuti di dunia ini. Bahkan Senra sekalipun,"

"Cepat pada poinnya. Bukankah kau bukan seseorang yang bertele-tele?" Lenata mengangguk.

"Ya memang," Lenata menyetujui ucapan Leana, "Tapi sayangnya aku tidak akan bisa memberitahamu tentang hal itu. Maaf." Dan Lenata menghilang dari pandangan gadis ini.

Leana mengepalkan kedua tangannya,"Jika kau tidak bisa. Maka aku yang melakukannya."

OoO

 _Hanya berlari. Menjauh dari apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Terus berlari hingga langkah kakinya terhenti tepat di sebuah danau di tengah hutan._

 _"_ _Aku ingin melupakan mereka. Mereka mengerikan. Aku berharap ingatanku tentang mereka menghilang." Ujar gadis ini seorang._

 _"_ _Keinginan kau dikabulkan nona muda," Dan gadis ini hanya menatap pria yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya dengan tatapan terkejut. Gadis ini berjalan mundur. Berusaha menjauh dari pria dihadapannya._

 _"_ _Aku tidak seperti mereka. Tidak perlu takut padaku," ujar Pria ini seraya melangkahkan kaki mendekat pada gadis kecil itu._

 _Gadis ini menggeleng tidak percaya. Jika pria itu bisa muncul dengan tiba-tiba dihadapannya berarti, pria itu sama dengan orang-orang yang baru saja ia lihat._

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan seperti mereka. Dan.. bukankah kau meminta untuk melupakan ingatanmu tentang mereka?"_

 _"_ _A.. aku pikir menjauh darimu lebih baik dari pada menghilangkan ingatanku," ujar gadis ini gemetar, dan tetap berjalan mundur._

 _"_ _Tapi aku tidak mendengar permohonan itu sebelumannya," ucap pria itu seraya tersenyum padanya._

 _"_ _Aku membatalkan permohonanku. Aku mohon pergilah.." dan pria itu menghilangkan dari padangannya._

 _"_ _Ke.. kemana perginya kakak itu?" Gadis kecil itu melihat sekitarnya, "Dia benar-benar sudah pergi?" tanya gadis ini seorang._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku. Tapi pembatalan permohonanmu harus aku tolak," ujar pria itu yang saat ini tiba-tiba berada tepat di belakang gadis itu. Seraya memegang kedua bahu gadis itu. Dan seketika gadis kecil itu kehilangan kesadarannya._

 _"_ _Aku hanya tidak ingin kau hidup dalam kenangan buruk tentang mereka,"_

 _"_ _Dan aku berjanji akan menjagamu mulai saat ini. Sebagai balasan karena telah memperlihatkanmu hal mengerikan, yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupmu." Ujar pria ini seraya menatapa wajah polos gadis kecil yang tertidur di pangkuannya saat ini._

Rara terbangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi itu datang kembali. Dan ia merasa bahwa mimpi itu bukan hanya sekedar bunga tidurnya. Ia merasa mimpi itu nyata. Ia, dan kakak di mimpi itu nyata. Ia memegang bahu, ia yakin orang itu memang pernah memegang pundaknya.

Pandangannya teralih kearah pergelangan tangannya. Apa ini? Infus? Dan ketika melihat sekitarnya.

Demi patrick dan kepintarannya yang hanya mitos belaka, ia berada di rumah sakit? Di tempat yang paling ia benci di dunia?

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga," ujar Chanyeol yang berada di sudut ruangan. Terlihat asik dengan buku digengamannya.

"Mengapa aku ada di sini?" tanya Rara dengan suara yang terdengar serak. Ah salah.. bahkan suara gadis ini hampir menghilang. Chanyeol menutup buku yang sedang ia baca, meletakkan di nakas yang berada disampingnya, dan mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis itu.

Meraih segelas air yang berada tepat di atas nakas disamping tempat tidur gadis itu. Lalu menyerahkannya pada gadis itu.

"Minumlah. Suaramu mengerikan," Rara meraih gelas itu, dan segera meminumnya. Pria itu duduk dipinggiran ranjangnya, "Seharusnya kau bilang padaku jika kau mengalami _shock_ berlebihan," Rara hanya menatap Chanyeol jengkel. Sedangakan pria itu hanya tersenyum mengejek kearahnya.

"Mengapa kau terbangun?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Rara meletakan gelas itu kembali di atas nakas.

"Aku bermimpi,"

"Mimpi buruk?" gadis menggeleng, "Lalu?"

"Mimpi ini terasa sangat nyata. Dan aku yakin, aku memang pernah mengalaminnya," Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, bermaksud meminta penjelasan dari gadis itu.

"Aku bermimpi melihat pria penyihir dihadapanku. Dia terlihat sangat nyata," ekspresi wajah Chanyeol berubah tidak setenang tadi. Gadis itu mendapat mimpi pertamanya.

"Dia seorang kakak laki-laki yang aku pikir berusia dua puluhan. Dan dia terilhat seperti.." Rara membulatkan matanya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa pria dimimpinya dengan pria dihadapannya sangat mirip. Hanya berbeda di gaya rambut saja.

Tapi, ini tidak mungkin.

"Seperti?"

"Kau."

OoO

"Kau kembali, Lenata. Sepertinya kau bahagia dengan dunia barumu," ujar seseorang dengan tongkat kayu ditangannya.

"Maafkan akan kertelambatanku, Senra,"

"Jadi bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanpa perlu penjelasan Lenata tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Senra.

"Andreas masih tetap dalam misinya. Dan dengan begitu itu akan sama halnya dengan Chanyeol. Aku pikir tidak banyak yang berubah. Orang di luar sana terlalu takut untuk ikut serta dalam kumpulan yang Andreas buat. Kau menang banyak, Senra,"

"Hanya itu?" Lenata mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan gadis kecil itu?" tanya Senra, "Si pembawa cahaya," Lenata menatap Senra dalam diam. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang hal itu?

"Masih tetap sama. Dia masih tidak mengingat kejadian tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol masih menyimpan memori gadis itu,"

"Kau ketinggalan satu hal, Lenata. Gadis itu barus saja mendapat mimpinya. Yang itu artinya ia semakin dekat dengan memorinya,"

"Chanyeol tidak akan memberi tahu gadis itu," sanggah Lenata.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan hal itu. Gadis itu adalah seseorang yang paling pria itu sayangi. Seseorang yang sudah pria ini tunggu hampir separuh hidupnya, hanya untuk menunggu masa reinkarnasi gadis itu," Senra menarik napas panjang, "Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin gadis itu akan melewati masa reinkarnasinya dengan sia-sia,"

"Aku mempunyai tugas baru untukmu,"

"Bunuh gadis itu. Dan bawa Elden Park kehadapanku."

OoO

Keheningan terjadi di antara di antara mereka. Chanyeol menatap gadis itu dalam diam. Ia harus bagaimana? Gadis itu sudah mengetahuinya. Apa iya harus mengembalikan memori yang hilang itu?

"Aku bukan bocah kecil lagi. Umurku sudah dua puluh tiga tahun," tukas Gadis itu pelan. Ia tahu. Gadis dihadapannya memang sudah bertambah dewasa.

"Aku yakin itu kau, Chanyeol," gadis menegahkan kepalanya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang ia tidak mengerti.

"Itu hanya bunga tidur. Kau tidak bodoh kan? Hanya karena hal itu kau bertengkar denganku?" maafkan ia atas kebohongannya.

"Entah. Aku pikir menjadi bodoh lebih baik, dari pada aku hanya penasaran saja,"

 _"_ _A.. aku pikir menjauh darimu lebih baik dari pada menghilangkan ingatanku,"_

OoO

 _"_ _A.. aku pikir menjauh darimu lebih baik dari pada menghilangkan ingatanku,"_

 _"_ _Entah. Aku pikir menjadi bodoh lebih baik, dari pada aku hanya penasaran saja,"_

Aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Walau dengan kalimat yang berbeda. Tetapi dengan aksen yang sama. Dan ini semakin membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Lupakan saja. Itu hanya bunga tidur, Rara-ah," elakku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku yakin itu nyata,"

"TIDAK BISAKAH KITA MENGHENTIKAN PEMBAHASAN BODOH INI?!" bentakku padanya. Dan saat ini, gadis dihadapanku hanya memandangku dengan tatapan terkejut.

Maaf aku, Rara-ah. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku hanya takut. Takut pada kenyataan bahwa kau akan pergi dariku suatu hari nanti.

Kau hanya menatapku dengan mata sendumu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.

"Rara-ah.."

OOo

"Kau yang memberi tahu, Senra?" Leana hanya mengangguk dengan senyum kejam terukir dibibirnya. "Hebat! Se-optimis itukah dirimu untuk mendapat, Chanyeol?"

"Aku akan melakukan segala cara. Apapun. Tidak peduli jika sekalipun aku harus berkhianat,"

"Kau iblis," desis Lenata.

"Kau seharusnya sudah tahu dari dahulu, Lenata. Untuk apa pertemanan kita selama ini? Hah.. semua terasa sia-sia sekarang," keluh Leana. Lenata memutar bola matanya. Pertemanan apa? Ia tidak pernah merasa berteman dengan gadis iblis ini.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu teman. Dan hentikan mulut besarmu itu. Chanyeol tidak akan kembali padamu. Seharusnya kau mengerti itu,"

"Bicaralah sesuka hatimu. Aku tidak peduli," ucap Leana seraya mengibaskan tangannya, "Tapi perlu kau. Aku bisa membuat ucapanmu menjadi kebalikannya. Dan saat itu hal terjadi, kau hanya perlu menjadi penonton saja." lanjut Leana dengan senyum licik.

OoO

Oh ayolah.. ini sudah satu jam lamanya. Dan gadis ini masih mendiaminya seperti ini? Memunggunginya, tidak mau berbicara dengannya, dan yang terpenting dari semua itu GADIS INI MENGACUHKANNYA. Neraka jenis apa yang sedang dapatkan saat ini?

"Rara-ah.." memanggil, dan gadis itu diam saja. Ayolah.. jangan membuat dirinya menjadi ingin menjeduti kepalanya ke tembok.

"Maaf..." dan gadis ini tetap sama. Tidak bergeming sekalipun. Membalikan badan pun tidak.

"Hwang Rara. Lihat aku atau kau tahu akibatnya!" sepertinya berhasil. Ucapanya yang berupa ancaman tidak jelas selalu berhasil pada gadis ini. Dan lihat? Gadis ini membalikan badannya menatapnya, dengan mata yang sembab.

Terkutuklah dirinya yang membuat gadis ini menjadi seperti ini.

Hening~

Lalu sekarang apa lagi? Gadis ini sudah menatapnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi?

Bahkan untuk membalas tatapan gadis ia gugup setengah mati.

Seharusnya Rara yang berada di posisi ini.

Gugup karena di tatap. Wanita yang biasanya yang mengalami hal ini. Tapi mengapa ini menjadi kebalikannya?

"Kau seperti orang bodoh, Park Chanyeol," tukas Rara memecah keheningan di antara kami.

Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Ya, aku memang seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

"Akhirnya kau mengaku bahwa kau memang bodoh," senyum tipis terukir di wajah sendu Rara. Hah.. setidaknya ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak sebodoh kau yang lupa rumahmu sendiri," ujarku seraya bersidekap dada.

OoO

"Setidaknya aku tidak sebodoh kau yang lupa rumahmu sendiri," ujar Chanyeol seraya bersidekap dada. Heul.. sikap menyebalkan pria ini kembali.

"Aku belum memaafkanmu. Jangan sok akrab denganku!" dengus Rara. Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis ini.

"Siapa yang lupa jalan pulang, dan menelponku pukul sepuluh malam? Duduk di halte sendirian dan bisa-bisanya tertidur di sana?" tanya Chanyeol, "Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu, meminta jawaban.

"Lupakan! Aku mau tidur! Sana tidur! Kau mengangguku saja!" usir Rara lalu mendorong wajah Chanyeol menjauh, "Dan ingat! Kita belum berbaikan! Aku masih kesal denganmu!" dan kembali gadis ini memunggungi Chanyeol. Demi apapun, wajah gadis ini sekarang seperti buah ceri.

Dan lagi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis ini.

Mendekat pada gadis itu, lalu membenarkan selimut yang gadis itu pakai hingga menutupi pundak.

"Selamat malam, Rara-ah.." dan dengan sedikit ayunan tangan sihirnya Chanyeol membuat Rara menjadi terlelap seketika.

"Aku menunggumu berabad-abad. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu menjadi sia-sia hanya karena mimpi sialan itu. Kau tidak pernah boleh bertemu mereka. Tidak, walau hanya di mimpi burukmu."

OoO

Andreas mengambil sebuah buku, lalu membacanya, menyimpannya lagi, mengambil buku kembali, dan akhirnya ia menyerah pada buku ke dua puluh. Sekalipun membacanya berulang-ulang, buku-buku di sini tidak menghasilkan sama sekali. Tubuhnya merosot, menyandarkan kepalanya pada rak-rak dibelakangnya, lalu memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Demi apapun.. tidak adakah yang bisa membantunya?

"Kau menyerah, Pak tua?" suara yang sangat familiar dipendegarannya. Suara yang paling ia sukai di dunia ini.

"Aku bukan, Pak tua," gumam Andreas dengan mata yang tetap terpejam.

"Dimataku kau terlihat seperti kakek tua," tukas gadis ini seraya ikut mengambil tempat tepat disamping Andreas, "Semangatmu buruk. Jauh lebih buruk dari kakekku yang sudah tiada tiga abad yang lalu,"

"Bahkan kakekku masih bersemangat untuk berperang diumurnya yang senja,"

"Aku tidak peduli," sahut Andreas acuh.

"Cih.. bilang saja malu. Malu mengakui bahwa kau memang kakek tua, hahaha.." dan tawa terdengar dari mulut gadis ini.

"Walaupun tua. Aku tetap tampankan, Claryn?" tanya Andreas pada gadis disampingnya seraya menatap wajah gadis itu.

Dan Claryn yang linglung hanya diam saja. Otaknya tidak berfungsi dengan baik seketika.

"Nona Lee? Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Andreas seraya melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Claryn. "Aku tahu, aku mempesona. Tapi tidak perlu menunjukan wajah bodohmu seperti itu."

Claryn mendapat kesadarannya. Bodoh?! Yang benar saja!

"Tutup mulutmu, Andreas Hwang. Atau aku akan mengirimmu ke neraka!" dan tawa Andreas meledak diperpustakaan yang sunyi karena ucapan gadis itu.

OoO

"Kau harus di rawat beberapa lagi. Yak! Hwang Rara, dengarkan aku!" teriak Chanyeol pada Rara yang mengabaikannya. Gadis ini tengah sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Berikan aku alasan mengapa aku harus di sini?" tanya Rara bersidekap dada. Menunggu jawaban pria itu. Dan nihil. Pria ini tidak menjawabnya sama sekali.

Chanyeol hanya mengusap tengkunya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin ia memberi tahu alasan sebenarnya bukan? Memberi tahu gadis ini bawa di luar sana ada seorang penyihir wanita gila sedang mencoba membunuh gadis ini.

Huh.. itu tidak mungkin. Yang ada gadis ini bisa koma di tempat jika mengetahuinya.

"Aku sudah sehat. Tidak perlu berlama-lama di tempat ini," Rara berjalan melewati Chanyeol dengan santai. Hingga langkahnya terhenti karena sebuah tangan yang menggapai pergelangan tangannya.

"Baik, kau boleh pulang. Tetapi dengan satu syarat,"

Rara menaikan alisnya, "Syarat?" tanya gadis ini dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas kasar. Ia tahu ini juga bukan ide baik, bahkan ide ini terdengar gila. Tapi ini satu-satunya cara. Mau tidak mau gadis ini harus mau.

"Kau harus pulang keapatermantku. Kerumahku. Sampai batas waktu yang aku tentukan," ekpresi gadis berubah. Apa-apaan? Mengapa ia harus melakukan itu? batin Rara kesal. Dan ketika ia membuka mulut pria ini sudah menyela begitu saja.

" Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Tukas Chanyeol dengan seringainya ketika melihat ekpresi masam dari gadis ini.

 _Selamat datang di neraka, Hwang Rara.._

OoO

"Oh ayolah, Hyung.. mengapa kau sangat lama?!" desah Chanyeol karena ia merasa bahwa hal ia lakukan saat ini seperti sia-sia.

"Sebentar lagi. Kau duduk manis saja," suruh Andreas seenak hatinya.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Tapi tetap melakukan hal yang Andreas suruh. Chanyeol duduk di bangku yang bersebelahan dengan jendela, dan pemandangan dari jendela itu mengarah kepada taman depan rumah Andreas.

"Bunga Edelweis. Rara sangat menyukai bunga ini," gumam Chanyeol saat melihat bunga yang mengisi halaman rumah Andreas.

Andreas tersenyum samar di tengah kegiatannya ketika mendengar gumaman pria itu. Cahaya apa yang gadis itu ciptakan sehingga membuat seseorang yang sudah dianggap adiknya ini menjadi seseorang yang berkepribadian hangat?

"Ini.. tehnya sudah jadi. Kau coba, dan beri tahu apa yang kau rasakan," ujar Andreas seraya menyodorkan secangkir teh kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap teh itu prihatin.

Teh? Yang benar saja? Fisiknya saja sudah seperti air cucian yang bercampur macam-macam zat. Tidak berselera hanya untuk melihatnya. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri membayangkan rasa dari teh itu.

"Diminum dahulu. Setelah itu baru kau boleh berkomentar dengan ekspresi menyebalkanmu itu!" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menampakan barisan giginya. Hah.. Hyungnya yang satu ini peka sekali.

"Ada efek sampingnya?" Andreas menggeleng.

"Kau menggeleng tanda tidak ada atau tidak tahu?!" seru Chanyeol seraya menunjuk cangkir teh.

"Tidak tahu.." jawab Andreas santai. Chanyeol langsung mendorong cangkir itu menjauh. Mencicipi teh itu? tidak. Terimakasih. Ia masih sayang dengan jiwanya.

"Minum!" perintah Andreas. Dan mendorong cangkir itu mendekat kembali ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeleng angkuh tanda ia menolak, "Park Chanyeol!"

"Mengapa tidak kau sa-"

"Ah.. kalian sangat lama. Sini biar aku yang mencicipinya!" tukas Claryn yang tiba-tiba sudah mengambil tempat disamping Chanyeol. Dan meminum teh itu dalam satu tegakkan. Chanyeol menatap wanita disampingnya kagum.

"Woah.. Nuna, kau keren sekali!" tukas Chanyeol seraya memberi dua jempol pada gadis disampingnya. Berbeda dengan Andreas yang menatap gadis ini ngeri. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan gadis ini?

"Bagaimana?" tanya Andreas yang juga tidak bisa menyimpan rasa penasarannya.

"Apa teh ini di buat untuk suatu hal?" tanya Claryn pada Andreas. Andreas mengangguk, "Apa?"

"Mendeng.." ucapan Andreas terhenti oleh Claryn

"Chanyeol, Rara mencarimu," ujar Claryn memberitahu seraya mempertajam pendengarannya. Bermaksud ingin tahu dimana tempat gadis itu mencari Chanyeol, "APA?! APA KAU SUDAH GILA MENGAJAK GADIS ITU KEAPATERMANTMU?!" teriak Claryn tidak percaya seraya menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya. Tapi sayang saat itu terjadi, pria itu sudah menghilang. Kekuatan teleport membuat Chanyeol bisa menghilang sesuka hatinya.

"Anak itu pasti sudah gila!" dengus Claryn yang masih tidak percaya, "Sebenarnya apa pengaruh dari minuman beracunmu ini, hah?!" tanya Claryn menatap Andreas garang.

"Sesuai yang aku harapkan. Ternyata berhasil," ucapan pria ini tidak membantu sama sekali.

Claryn, memutar bola matanya jengah, "Andreas.. aku bertanya padamu apa pengaruh dari racun yang baru aku minum ini?"

"Itu bukan racun. Pengaruh dari teh itu, apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Claryn menatap Andreas tidak mengerti. Andreas menghembuskan napasnya, "Bolehkah aku bertanya sejak kapan kau bisa mendengar dari jarak jauh? Dan sejak kapan Chanyeol menjadi tuli untuk hal itu?" tanya Andreas yang memperjelas segalanya. Dan seketika seulas senyum terukir di bibir mungil Claryn.

"Ah.. aku tahu. Teh ini mengambil kemampuan orang disekitarmu?" Andreas mengangguk.

"Wah.. ternyata teh yang seperti air cucian itu berpengaruh sangat keren.." tukas Claryn seraya menatap cangkir teh yang kosong, lalu setelah itu menatap kearah Andreas. Dan setelah itu ia bisa melihat tatapan tajam dari pria itu.

"A..aku bercanda. Hehehe.." tawa paksa Claryn.

"Tapi mengapa Chanyeol masih bisa menggunakan kekuatan teleportnya?!"

OoO

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol-ah? Park Chanyeol? Dimana kau?" panggil Rara beruntun seraya mencari Chanyeol di setiap ruang di apartemant.

"Chanyeol-ah.. kau di kamar? Aku masuknya," ucap Rara meminta izin. Memasuki kamar pria itu dan melihat sekitar hingga ia merasa menemukan suatu hal yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Park Chanyeol..eh ruangan apa ini? Seingatku dulu tidak ada ruangan ini?" tanya gadis ini ketika melihat sebuah ruang tersembunyi di balik sebuah lukisan besar di kamar Chanyeol. Pintu ruangan itu tertutup, dan dari dalam ruangan itu terpancar sinar merah yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat terang, lalu kembali seperti semula. Dan pintu ruangan itu terbuka, gadis ini melangkah mundur. Semakin pintu itu terbuka, semakin jauh langkah gadis menjauhi.

"Rara?"

"AAAAA!" teriak gadis ini terkejut seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Yak! Mengapa kau berteriak?! "

"Siapa kau?!" tanya gadis ini yang masih tetap menutup wajahnya.

"Ini aku. Park Chanyeol! Apa kau melupakanku dalam waktu satu jam? Cih, ternyata kebodohanmu di luar dugaanku!" dengus Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Ah.. ternyata kau," gadis ini mengehembuskan napas lega dan menurunkan kedua tangannya, "Aku kira siapa.."  
"Memang siapa lagi yang menepati ruangan ini kecuali aku?!" tanya Chanyeol. Rara mengusap tengkuknya. Ya memang siapa lagi kecuali pria itu. Mungkin dia hanya melindur, hingga melihat yang tidak-tidak. Batin gadis ini membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang menyadari ekspresi Rara yang berubah. Gadis ini menundukan kepalanya seraya mengusap tengkuk. Itu artinya ada suatu hal yang menganjal pikiran gadis ini. Chanyeol sudah hapal betul tingkah gadis ini.

Terjadi sesuatu selama Chanyeol pergi. Dan gadis ini bingung bagaimana harus memberitahunya.

"Hwang Rara.." panggil Chanyeol bermaksud bertanya. Gadis ini mendekat ke arah Chanyeol, lalu menarik pergelangan tangan pria itu. Berjalan keluar dari kamar, hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti tepat di balkon apatermantnya yang di dekat di ruang tv.

"Sini. Di sini," ujar Rara seraya menunjuk lantai yang sedang ia pijak. Chanyeol menatap gadis ini tidak mengerti. Apa yang maksudnya disini?

Rara menghembuskan napas, "Di sini, tadi ada seseorang di sini," Rara kembali menunjuk lantai.

"Seorang pria. Aku tidak tahu ia masuk dari mana. Tetapi wajah kalian sangat mirip. Aku pikir itu saudaramu. Ya, walau aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi benar-benar mirip! Hanya berbeda di warna rambut saja. Dan ketika aku ingin mengambilkannya minum pria itu menghilang," jelas Rara. Lalu Rara kembali menatap Chanyeol.

Dan merasa itu pilihan yang salah karena setelah itu ia melihat wajah Chanyeol yang menegang dengan rahang yang terkatup.

Demi Detektif Kogoru Mouri yang selalu tertidur, wajah Chanyeol sangat menyeramkan saat ini!


	2. ROWM Chapter 2

"Sini. Di sini," ujar Rara seraya menunjuk lantai yang sedang ia pijak. Chanyeol menatap gadis ini tidak mengerti. Apa yang maksudnya disini?

Rara menghembuskan napas, "Di sini, tadi ada seseorang di sini," Rara kembali menunjuk lantai.

"Seorang pria. Aku tidak tahu ia masuk dari mana. Tetapi wajah kalian sangat mirip. Aku pikir itu saudaramu. Ya, walau aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi benar-benar mirip! Hanya berbeda di warna rambut saja. Dan ketika aku ingin mengambilkannya minum pria itu menghilang," jelas Rara. Lalu Rara kembali menatap Chanyeol.

Dan merasa itu pilihan yang salah karena setelah itu ia melihat wajah Chanyeol yang menegang dengan rahang yang terkatup.

Demi Detektif Kogoru Mouri yang selalu tertidur, wajah Chanyeol sangat menyeramkan saat ini!

OoO

"Sepertinya kau baru saja melakukan kunjungan keluarga," ucap Lenata pada seorang pria yang saat ini berdiri disampingnya, dengan tangan yang sedang mengiris apel dihadapannya. Sedangkan pria itu hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Merasa bahagia? Ya, anggap saja ini hadiah atas kebebasanmu," lanjut Lenata seraya menyuapkan seiris apel. Tetapi apel itu sudah lebih dahulu di gapai oleh pria disampingnya. Dan dengan seenaknya memakan tanpa izin.

"Kau berbeda jauh dengannya. Setidaknya ia masih mempunyai sopan santun," dan pria disampingnya tertawa.

"Aku tidak perlu sopan santun untuk membunuh," ujar pria ini santai.

"Ya, kau benar.."

"Dan.. acara kunjunganku berjalan dengan buruk karena aku tidak bertemu dengannya,"

"Kakak yang malang. Bahkan adikmu sendiri tidak ingin melihat wajahmu," ejek Lenata.

"Ya.. walau tidak bertemu. Setidaknya aku mendapatkan gantinya. Kau tahu apa?" tanya pria ini pada Lenata. Sedangkan Lenata hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu. "Aku– bertemu –dengan–si –pembawa–cahaya," lanjut pria itu dengan menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Tangan Lenata seketika berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Lenata.

"Aku hanya menitipkan salamku pada adik kecilku yang sudah lama melupakannku. Sepertinya ia tidak tahu bahwa adikku mempunyai saudara kembar. Itu terlihat jelas dari ekspresinya,"

"Jangan dekati gadis itu!" ucap Lenata dengan penuh penekanan.

"Mengapa? Jika aku bisa membunuhnya, Senra akan memuji kesetianku," Lenata bangkit dari kursinya, dan dengan cepat mengarahkan pisau yang ia genggam tepat di leher pria itu.

"Karena jika kau menyentuh gadis itu, akan aku pastikan kau akan pergi menyusul gadis itu. Jadi, pada akhirnya tidak ada pujian dan penghargaan untuk jasadmu!"

"Dia milikku. Senra memerintahkanku untuk membunuhnya. Jadi dia milikku, hanya aku yang boleh membunuhnya. Tanpa seizinku, akan ku pastikan orang bernasib sama dengan apel itu." peringat Lenata lalu menjauhkan pisau itu.

"Jadi ingat itu, Elden Park!" dan Lenata melangkah menjauhi pria itu –Elden- kakak dari teman lamanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak akan membunuh gadis itu. Kau terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan hal itu,"

"Kita lihat saja nanti," ucap Lenata tanpa melihat atau menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau menyukai adikku, Park Chanyeol. Dan kau tidak akan berani merusak hal yang membuatnya bahagia. Kau pikir aku idiot?" tanya Elden, "Lihat, kau bahkan menghentikan langkahmu ketika aku menyebutkan namanya," senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah Elden.

"Kau memang harus benar-benar belajar sopan santun, Elden Park."

OoO

"Kau hobi membuat orang pingsannya?" tanya Claryn dengan nada mengejek. Lalu mendapat sikutan dari pria disampingnya –Andreas-, "Apa?! Aku benar bukan?!" pria disampingnya menggeleng tanda bahwa itu tidak benar.

"Kenapa kau membawa kesini? Ku pikir kau ingin menjauhkan gadis ini dari ingatan masa lalunya,"Ujar Andreas membuka suaranya ketika keheningan terjadi diantara mereka berempat –termasuk gadis yang pingsan itu-. sedangkan yang di tanya hanya diam. Pria ini terus menatap gadis yang sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Pria ini menggeleng sejenak.

"Aku harus membawanya, Hyung. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Elden sudah bebas, dan aku tidak ingin ia mengancam gadis ini," jawab pria ini.

"Apa tidak semakin berbahaya? Kau memasuki wilayah yang mudah di gapai oleh si iblis itu, Chanyeol," Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia yakin ini akan baik-baik saja. Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Lalu menatap kedua orang dihadapannya.

"Aku harus pergi." Alis Andreas dan Claryn bertaut. Menatap Chanyeol bertanya.

"Kembali ke apatermant. Ada yang harus aku urus, dan..." ucapan Chanyeol mengantung. Lalu menatap gadis yang terbaring itu sendu.

"Tolong jaga ia. Aku mohon. Demi penungguanku selama ini, aku mohon jaga ia."

OoO

Chanyeol menatap pria dihadapannya dalam keheningan di antara mereka. Pikirannya berkecamuk harus melakukan apa pada pria dihadapannya.

"Kau datang lebih cepat dari dugaanku," seringai terlihat jelas dari wajah Elden, "Karena gadis itu?"

"Apa itu penting?" tanya Chanyeol pada Elden. Seringai itu masih terpasang dengan baik di wajah pria itu.

"Kau sudah berubah, adikku," tukas Elden seraya memutar telunjuknya disekitaran bibir gelas.

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi ucapan Elden.

"Kau bahkan tidak menanggapi ucapanku. Apa kau tidak rindu dengan, Hyung-mu ini?" Chanyeol mendengus. Yang benar saja ia merindukan iblis dihadapannya ini. Buat apa merindukan seseorang yang tega menghabisi keluarganya sendiri.

"Lupakan tentang kata rindu. Aku lebih menginginkan kau kembali ke neraka,"

"Sekalipun kau sudah berubah menjadi si penyihir baik. Tetap saja jiwa kegelapan masih tersisa didirimu. Jangan sia-siakan hal itu. Senra masih membutuhkanmu," Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Begitu besarkah eksistensinya di dunia kegelapan hingga mereka selalu memintanya kembali? Ini sudah lima ratus tahun berlalu dan mereka tetap sama. Memintanya kembali ke dunia yang sudah ia janjikan tidak akan pernah ia datangi.

"Hapus saja harapan itu mulai saat ini. Aku tidak akan kembali. Lima ratus yang lalu, sekarang, atau yang akan datang, " ujar Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek, "Jadi berhentilah berharap mulai saat ini,"

"Kau merelakan keluargamu untuk gadis sialan itu?" pertayaan Elden sukses membuat Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan gadis itu. Dan jangan pernah menyebutnya seperti itu." tukas Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

OoO

"Bunga Eldeweis? Bagaimana bisa?" gadis ini menatap pohon Eldeweis dihadapannya tidak percaya, "Ini bukan di puncak gunung," Rara menyentuh bunga yang dapat ia gapai.

"Demi Chanyeol yang tinggi menjulang. Bunga ini hanya ada di puncak gunung!"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Rara menghentikan aktifitasnya. Lalu berbalik menghadap seseorang yang sepertinya bertanya padanya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Rara.

"Aku pemilik rumah ini. Perkenalkan, namaku Andreas," pria dihadapannya mengulurkan tangan.

"Namamu bukan Andreas. Namamu Junmyeon bukan? Kim Junmyeon? Tapi orang sering memanggilmu Suho. Karena kau memiliki sifat malaikat," lalu mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tersadar dari ucapannya yang melantur. Hah.. kenapa kebiasaan aneh ini keluar.

"Maafkan aku. Ini suatu keanehan dalam diriku. Terkadang aku bisa berbicara di luar apa yang aku pikirkan. Sekali lagi maafkan aku," Rara menundukan kepalanya beberapa kali tanda ia meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa. Itu bukan suatu keanehan.." Rara menatap pria dihadapannya aneh. Bukan suatu keanehan? Yang benar saja.

"Kau sudah ketemu rupanya. Chanyeol mencarimu sedari tadi. Hah.. harusnya kau melihat wajah paniknya karena tidak menemukanmu," ujar seorang wanita dari balik punggung Suho.

Sedangkan seseorang yang disebutkan namanya hanya berjalan dengan bersidekap dada disamping gadis itu. Ah.. jangan lupakan wajah muramnya. Wajah yang paling Rara benci dari pria itu.

"Hallo.. namaku Claryn. Woah.. kau sangat cantik. Pantas Chanyeol mengilaimu secara berlebihan," blushh. Semburat merah terlihat di pipi Rara. Sedangkan Claryn hanya tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi gadis itu.

"Lihat. Kuping Chanyeol sama merahnya dengan wajah Rara." Ucap Suho seraya menunjuk telinga Chanyeol.

"Nuna, Hyung. Berhentilah. Ini tidak lucu," dengus Chanyeol seraya berjalan ke arah Rara. Lalu, menarik pergelangan gadis itu paksa, dan menjauhi kedua orang menyebalkan itu.

"Hati-hati, Rara. Jika ia macam-macam tarik saja kuping caplangnya. Setelah itu dia pasti akan diam," teriak Claryn ketika melihat Chanyeol membawa masuk gadis itu kembali ke rumah.

"Hentikan. Apa kau tidak melihat mereka sudah seperti buah ceri saat ini?"

"Biarkan saja. Ini pembalasannku karena Chanyeol selalu usil padaku."

OoO

Chanyeol menatap gadis duduk dihadapannya gusar. Demi semua sumpah konyol yang selalu gadis ini ucapkan, gadis dihadapannya ini membuatnya merasa ingin menjatuhkan diri ke jurang. Ia mencari ke segala tempat setelah tahu gadis ini menghilang dari kamar yang gadis itu tempati.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Tapi ini juga karena kebodohannya. Ia melupakan bahwa gadis ini sangat menyukai bunga Eldeweis. Jadi tidak mungkin gadis ini berdiam diri jika ada bunga yang gadis ini gilai dihadapannya.

Rara meneguk ludah perlahan. Tatapan Chanyeol padanya sangat horror, ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang pria itu pikirkan.

"Jangan lagi-lagi membuatku seperti ini," pria itu membuka suara.

"Aku hanya berkeliling. Dan kulihat tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirimu," komentar Rara seraya melihat pria yang berdiri dihadapannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Chanyeol mendengus. Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Ia bahkan sampai berpikir tidak-tidak ketika tahu gadis ini menghilang.

"Apapun itu. Jangan seperti lagi. Kau membuatku khawatir," blush semburat merah kembali menghinggapi wajah gadis ini.

"Chanyeol-ah. Kita ada dimana?" tanya Rara mengalihkan pembicaraan, lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan mendekati jendela, lalu menyadarkan kedua tangannya yang di lipat di jendela. Sebagai penopang dirinya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu ada bunga eldeweis yang bisa tumbuh dipekarangan rumah. Ini sangat ajaib kau tahu?" ucap Rara seraya menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk, setuju dengan ucapan gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya dimana kita?" tanya Rara kembali. Merasa pertanyaan sebelumnya diabaikan.

"Diduniaku," jawab Chanyeol yang kini sudah berada disampingnya. Rara memutar bola matanya.

"Duniaku dalam versimu sama dengan duniaku juga bukan?" Rara menengadahkan kepalanya. Melihat pria yang berbeda dua puluh centi darinya. Dan menyesal karena seketika ia menjadi amat sangat sulit mengapai oksigen.

"Aku tahu, aku tampan," Chanyeol menoleh kearah gadis itu dan menyadari betapa kecilnya gadis ini. Gadis ini terlihat kecil dan rapuh. Tapi, Chanyeol akan mengangkat ucapannya jika ia melihat kehidupan sebelumnya dari gadis ini.

"Aku tahu, aku juga cantik. Kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu," ucapan gadis ini menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah pria itu. Dan kembali menatap taman dihadapannya.

"Iya, kau memang cantik. Seperti musim semi saat ini.." dan untuk kesekiankalinya wajahnya kembali memerah. Demi apapun ucapan pria itu tidak bisa di filter dulu ya? Dan posisi berbalik menjadi Chanyeol yang tertawa.

"Ini sedang musim panas, seharusnya. Tapi mengapa di sini musim semi?"

"Karena ini duniaku. Duniaku berbeda dengan duniamu," Rara mencibir. Sampai kapan Chanyeol akan berbicara tentang dunia pria itu dengan dunianya.

"Chanyeol. Aku tidak bercanda."

"Aku juga tidak." Rara kembali menatap pria itu. meminta penjelasan. Dan yang ia dapat hanya pria itu yang menarik pergelangannya.

OoO

Chanyeol membawa gadis itu kedunianya. Chanyeol tersenyum dengan gadis itu. Chanyeol tertawa dengan gadis itu. Dan Chanyeol... mencintai gadis itu.

"Akhh!" teriak Leana geram. Ia benci fakta-fakta yang baru saja berkelebat dipikirannya. Ia membenci hal itu. Dan ia juga membenci gadis itu.

"Kau mengambil yang menjadi milikku gadis sialan!" dan setelah itu terdengar pecahan kaca. Ya.. karena Leana melempar gelas yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Aku akan mengembalikanmu ketempat dimana seharusnya kau berada,"

"Dan aku pastikan itu tidak akan lama."

OoO

"Kau lihat itu?" Chanyeol menunjuk objek yang sedang ia lihat. Dan dalam sepersekian detik mata Rara membulat sempurna. Demi apapun, ini.. mimpi?

"Kau senang bunga bukan? Segala jenis bunga ad.." dan belum selesai Chanyeol berbicara gadis ini sudah pergi berlari mejauhinya. Mendekat kearah hamparan bunga-bunga di padang yang luas.

Chanyeol memasukan kedua tangannya pada saku celana. Berjalan menuju gadis itu dengan senyum yang selalu bisa gadis itu buat untuknya.

"Kau senang?" tanyanya ketika tepat dibelakang gadis ini yang berjongkok memandang sebuah bunga.

Gadis ini menoleh, dan tersenyum seraya mengangguk padanya. Dan perlu ia akui darahnya berdesir hanya karena melihat senyum gadis itu. Dan ia suka akan hal itu.

"Tapi tidak ada bunga Edelweis.." gadis itu mengumam seraya mendudukannya dihaparan bunga-bunga disekelilingnya. Dan Chanyeol mengikuti gadis itu. duduk tepat di samping gadis itu.

"Bunga Eldeweis hanya ada di rumah Suho hyung. Di semua tempat ini kau hanya akan menemukan dirumahnya," Rara menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah-olah berkata 'Bagaimana bisa?'

"Ya karena hanya dia yang mampu membawa bunga itu ke dunia ini," Rara mengangguk lalu menoleh tiba-tiba yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Dari tadi kau belum memberitahuku dimana kita. Cepat beritahu aku! Aku mau pulang..." rengek Rara. Tapi, bukannya sebuah jawaban yang gadis ini dapat. Gadis ini malah mendapat sebuah sentilan tepat dikeningnya.

"YAK!" teriak gadis ini kesal.

"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana? Aku sudah memberitahumu dimana kita. Heishh kebodohanmu benar-benar tidak bisa ditoleransi," Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. sedangkan yang di tinggal hanya berteriak.

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL! TUNGGU AKU!" gadis ini berlari menyusulnya dengan kaki-kaki pendeknya.

"Ish.. pelankan jalanmu. Kau tahukan seberapa panjangnya kakimu?!" dengus Rara kesal, dan tetap berusaha untuk menyamakan langkah yang kecil dengan langkah pria itu.

"Ahh iya.." ucap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Dan membuat gadis yang berjalan dibelakangnya menjadi bertubrukan dengan punggungnya.

"Untuk soal pulang ke rumah. Kau tidak perlu berkata pulang. Karena kau sudah berada di rumah." Dan ucapan pria itu sukses membuat tampang gadis ini menjadi amat sangat bodoh.

OoO

Keadaan sore ini terbilang sejuk. Ya.. jika saja Chanyeol tidak terus-menerus mengerjai Rara dengan kacang polong yang ia lemparkan ke gadis itu.

"Berhentilah kuping caplang!" tukas Rara memperingati dengan tatapan deathglarenya. Dan bukannya berhenti atau takut Chanyeol makin gencar melancarkan kegiatannya.

"Tidak mau," hanya itu yang pria ucapkan dengan senyum jahilnya. Menjahili gadis ini suatu kegiatan yang menyenangkan –untuknya.

"Kau membuat rumah berantakan!" seru gadis kesal. Yeah.. rumah ini menjadi sangat berantakan ketika pria berkuping caplang itu datang.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mengubah apapun. Pria itu masih saja melemparinya.

Dan ketika Chanyeol akan melemparinya kembali tangannya sudah lebih dahulu di tahan oleh Suho.

"Hentikan. Rara benar, kau membuat rumah berantakan," Chanyeol menatap gadis ini karena merasa Suho membela gadis itu. Dan benar saja, gadis meleletkan lidahnya kearahnya. Tanda gadis itu menang banyak saat ini.

"Kalian sudah aku pisahkan tapi masih saja seperti ini? Kalian benar-benar luar biasa.." desah Suho.

"Siapa suruh kau memisahkanku dengannya hanya berbeda meja yang berjarak dua meter," tukas Chanyeol acuh.

Suho mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Kupisahkan kalian dengan dunia berbeda tahu rasa kau!" ancam Suho.

"Ya kau benar. Pisahkan kami dengan seperti itu! Aku muak dekat-dekat pria Yoda ini," ucapan Rara sukses membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan horror dari Chanyeol. Rara mengalihkan wajahnya. Merasa seram dengan tatapan pria itu.

"Ah.. Baik aku akan memisahkan kalian seperti itu. Aku akan memisahkan kalian,"

"JANGAN!" tepat sebelum Suho menjentikan jarinya. Dan keheningan seketika menyelimuti mereka. Ah.. jangan lupakan wajah memerah Rara dan kuping caplang Chanyeol yang sudah memerah kesiakankalinya.

"Ah.. kalian terlalu munafik untuk mengakui perasaan masing-masing," Suho mengeleng tidak percaya. Dua orang dihadapannya ini, dua orang yang memiliki kepala batu yang terbatu yang pernah ia temui dihidupnya.

"Akurlah. Atau aku benar-benar akan memisahkan kalian!"


	3. ROWM Chapter 3

"Ah.. kalian terlalu munafik untuk mengakui perasaan masing-masing," Suho mengeleng tidak percaya. Dua orang dihadapannya ini, dua orang yang memiliki kepala batu yang terbatu yang pernah ia temui dihidupnya.

"Akurlah. Atau aku benar-benar akan memisahkan kalian!"

oOo

Ini pukul dua pagi. Dan ini ketiga kalinya ia terbangun karena mimpi yang sama. Jika ini terjadi pertamakali mungkin ia hanya bilang ini mimpi buruk yang biasa terjadi. Tapi ini sudah tiga kali. Jadi ini bukan hanya sebuah mimpi buruk.

Pendengarannya seketika menajam ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki di luar kamarnya. Siapa yang malam-malam berkeliling disekitaran rumah? Dan juga setelah itu terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

Dengan segera menuruni ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar. Dengan pandangan yang minim di tengah gelapnya ruangan membuatnya semakin curiga siapa orang yang berjalan itu. Menuruni anak tangga satu persatu, dan sekarang mulai terdengar bukan hanya langkah seseorang, tapi dua orang yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

Hingga ia mencapai lantai dasar yang tepat berada di ruang tengah rumah. Terlihat dua orang yang berjalan –seperti sibuk- hingga tidak menyadari kehadirannya, dan mereka berbicara satu sama lain. Chanyeol tidak bisa mengerti dengan baik apa yang mereka ucapkan. Karena mereka mengucapkan hal yang tidak ia mengerti.

Dan mata pria ini membulat seketika. Seseorang di antara orang-orang itu membawa seorang gadis digendongannya. Chanyeol melihat uraian rambut dari sosok yang digendongan itu, lalu setelah itu gadis itu diletakkan di sofa ruangan.

Karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, tangan Chanyeol mengapai saklar lampu yang memang dekat dengannya. Dan jika matanya bisa meloncat mungkin itu bisa terjadi saat ini.

Demi apapun, ini...

Hanya suara langkah kaki yang cepat terdengar dari Chanyeol. Pria ini melangkahkan kakinya cepat, dengan ekspresi takut menyelimuti wajahnya. Setelah itu mengambil tempat tepat di samping gadis itu.

"Hyung.." ucapnya tercekat pada pria yang berdiri disampingnya.

Ia sangat takut, amat. Takut melihat wajah gadis dihadapannya yang terlihat membiru. Dan juga.. gadis ini yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol menangkup sebelah pipi gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya. Dan ia rasakan saat itu adalah dingin. Siapapun ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?

"Ini.. aku su.. sudah membuatnya. Cepat berikan padanya," tukas Claryn terbata, karena takut dengan hal yang terjadi dihadapannya. Lalu memberikan secangkir minuman pada Chanyeol yang dengan segera pria itu ambil.

Demi apapun. Tangan pria ini bergetar karena rasa takutnya.

Mendekatkan bibir cangkir pada mulut gadis itu, yang sebelumnya ia sanggah dahulu kepala gadis itu agar sedikit terangkat.

Sedikit demi sedikit cairan itu memasuki kerongkongan gadis ini. Tidak sampai separuh Chanyeol memberikan cairan itu mata gadis ini terbuka secara perlahan. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan pandanganya. Membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya.

"Aku tidak mau makan coklat itu lagi.." gumam gadis itu pelan dengan separuh kesadarannya. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus disertai tawa. Dan setelah itu, kembali mata gadis itu terpejam. Chanyeol menatap Suho yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Biarkan dia beristirahat kembali. Ini pukul dua, memang sudah waktunya seseorang untuk tidur.." Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengangkat dan membawa gadis itu dalam gendongannya.

Berjalan menuju kamar yang saat ini ditempati gadis ini. Meletakan gadis itu di atas tempat tidur, lalu menarik selimut hingga batas pundak.

"Apa yang tejadi, Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol sadar bahwa Suho mengikutinya ke kamar gadis ini.

"Sebuah kecelakaan. Biar aku jelaskan besok pagi agar kau bisa berpikir dengan jernih," jawab Suho.

"Sampaikan pada Nuna, terimakasih," ucap Chanyeol pelan lalu mengambil tempat untuk duduk di ranjang gadis ini.

Suho mengangguk, walau ia tahu Chanyeol tidak akan melihat karena posisi Chanyeol yang membelakanginya. Tapi ia yakin Chanyeol sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Kau akan kembali kekamarmu?" Chanyeol menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa ia kembali jika suatu hal baru saja terjadi dengan gadis ini?

"Baiklah." Tanpa banyak kata Suho pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol di kamar gadis itu. Karena ia yakin sekeras apapun ia membujuk, anak itu takkan pergi walau hanya satu jengkal.

Hanya tinggal Chanyeol dan Rara.

"Aku hanya ingin kau hidup normal," ucap Chanyeol lirih seraya menatap wajah polos Rara yang sedang tertidur.

"Tapi mengapa semua hal di dunia ini tidak mendukung?" Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu perlahan.

OoO

Dua bersaudara yang persaudaraanya hanya dibuat-buat ini terlihat tengah asik dengan aktifitas yang mereka jalani. Ya.. sebelum kegiatan mereka diusik oleh kedatangan gadis yang bertingkah bar-bar.

"Berikan aku coklat gallum sebanyak sepuluh buah," pinta gadis ini tanpa permisi. Dan dengan seenaknya mengambil tempat duduk tanpa dipersilahkan.

Kyungsoo –salah satu dari mereka- memutar bola matanya yang bulat. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pesanan yang menyeramkan.

"Tidak ada cemilan seram di pagi hari," ucap Kyungsoo acuh. Claryn mencibir cara berbicara Kyungsoo. Pria ini terlalu menyeramkan untuk menjadi penjaga toko ramuan.

"Jongin.. berikan aku sepuluh coklat gallum," jika Kyungsoo tidak berhasil maka permintaan itu akan berhasil pada Jongin.

"Baik, Nuna. Aku ambil dahulu.." ujar Jongin dengan wajah cerahnya. Ah... pria itu memang selalu berwajah cerah. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang berwajah mendung.

"Aku menang lagi.." ejek Claryn pada Kyungsoo seraya meleletkan lidahnya. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus, kemudian mengambil tempat tepat dihadapan gadis itu.

"Untuk apa lagi?" tanyanya pada Claryn, "Bukankah satu saja sudah cukup?" Claryn menggeleng tanda tidak setuju.

"Suho meminta lebih banyak. Karena ada banyak hal juga yang telah diambil dari kami," Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud gadis ini.

"Kau tahu? Ada yang menyerang rumah kami, dan meracuni coklat yang telah aku ramu. Dan.. itu memakan seorang korban," jelas Claryn. Dan baru saja Kyungsoo ingin membuka mulut untuk bertanya lagi. Dua orang tengil telah menyerobotnya.

"Nuna.." panggil salah satu dari mereka – Oh Sehun-.

"Ah.. Sehun-ah. Apa kabar? Lama tidak melihatmu?" tanya Claryn dengan senyum menawannya. Jongin mencibir ketika melihat tingkah gadis ini.

"Nuna, hentikan. Kau sangat menyebalkan jika seperti itu." komentar Jongin seraya memberi apa yang Claryn pinta.

"Biar saja. Yasudah.. aku pergi dulu. Junmyeon akan membayarnya nanti siang. Jadi tunggu saja," ujar Claryn kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduk.

"Nuna, apa benar Chanyeol hyung sudah kembali? Dan ia kembali dengan gadis pembawa cahaya itu?" tanya Sehun sebelum Claryn melangkahkan kakinya.

Claryn tersenyum, lalu menepuk pundak pria itu, "Jika kau saja sudah tahu tentang hal ini. Seketika aku menjadi khawatir, jika ternyata si penguasa kegelapan juga sudah mengetahui hal ini." Senyum getir tidak bisa gadis ini sembunyikan.

OoO

Chanyeol menatap gadis ini dalam diam. Bingung harus melakukan apa pada gadis ini, yang sejak pagi hanya duduk berdiam diri di teras halaman belakang rumah. Pandangan gadis ini terlihat kosong seperti menerawang hal yang buram.

Chanyeol mengehelakan napasnya yang berat. Pikirannya kembali teringat dengan penjelasan yang Suho beritahu padanya, dan ia tidak menyangka hal itu akan terjadi. Itu di luar rencananya. Dan ia benar-benar tidak menduga hal itu.

 _Seseorang telah meracuni gadis itu. Dan sebelum itu seseorang itu berbicara dengan Rara. Itu yang Rara jelaskan padaku sebelum ia memakan coklat itu dihadapanku. Aku hanya berharap Rara mau menceritakan apa yang seseorang itu katakan padanya._

Itu adalah penjelasan Suho yang masih terngiang dengan baik dipikiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya bersandar di pintu beringsut mendekati gadis itu, kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya duduk persis di samping gadis itu. Rara menengahkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Chanyeol tatapan gadis ini terlihat sayu. Dan di balas oleh pria itu dengan merangkul pundak sempit gadis itu. Dan setelah itu terdengar isakan dari gadis ini.

"Gadis itu datang pa..padaku. Ia berkata bahwa.. bahwa seharusnya aku kembali mati agar dunia ini.. tidak hanya menjadi tempat penampungan sampah sepertiku," tukas gadis di tengah isakannya.

Chanyeol kembali menghembuskan napasnya. Ia merasakan apa yang gadis itu rasakan. Merasakan kehidupan yang tenang tiba-tiba terusik dan ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Dan ia semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya. Bermaksud memberi tahu gadis itu bahwa ia akan selalu ada dan tidak akan meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Chanyeol.." panggil gadis itu serak karena terus menerus menangis.

"Hum.." Chanyeol menyahut panggilan gadis itu dengan gumamannya.

"Tetap disini hingga aku tertidur." Pinta gadis itu. Dan setelah itu kembali mengeratkan rangkulannya. Menyetujui sebuah permintaan yang tidak perlu di minta gadis itu sekalipun.

OoO

Lenata menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan tatapan jijik. Bagaimana bisa gadis serupawan ini melakukan hal yang sangat menjijikan hanya untuk cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan?

"Kau lebih sampah dari seseorang yang sebut sampah," tukas Lenata pada Leana yang menatapnya dengan seringai.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku pedulikan hanya kesengsaraan gadis itu,"

"Menjijikan," desis Lenata.

"Sebenarnya kau di pihak siapa? Senra atau dia?" tanya Leana. Kata dia merujuk pada Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang kau menyukainya. Tapi kau menghancurkannya! Dan jangan bawa Senra. Ini tidak ada hubungannya!" ucap Lenata geram karena tingkah gadis ini.

"Jika itu bisa membuatnya kembali padaku, itu tidak apa-apa. Ah.. dan satu lagi Senra menyukai ini. Dia sebenarnya dalang dari semua ini,"

Lenata menatap gadis ini tidak percaya.

"Senra, yang di dalang dari semua ini?" Leana mengangguk tanpa beban.

"Ya.. dia yang merencanakan hal ini. Dia pintar bukan? Dia membantuku untuk mendapat apa yang ku inginkan."

"Kau tahu. Sekalipun gadis itu mati, Chanyeol tidak akan kembali. Untukmu atau Senra. Dia rela menghancurkan dirinya untuk gadis itu. Jadi, bisa dipastikan jika gadis itu pergi, Chanyeol akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Dan setelah itu, Lenata pergi meninggalkan Leana. Merasa muak dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya. Dan ia mengabaikan segala ocehan yang Leana lempar padanya.

Apa mereka berhati batu? Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal seperti...itu?

OoO

" Tempat ini menakjubkan, Suho oppa?" ucap Rara kaku saat menyebut kata oppa. Tidak biasanya ia memanggil seseorang pria dengan kata oppa.

"Ya, memang menakjubkan. Tapi dahulu lebih menakjubkan,"

"Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tahu akan hal itu, Rara-ah. Kau mengetahuinya dengan sangat baik. Kau hanya melupakannya,"

"Aku melupakan apa? Aku merasa tidak melupakan apapun,"

"Cobalah mengingat beberapa hal yang kau lupakan. Jika kau tidak mau, pintalah ingatan itu. Dan setelah itu berjanji bahwa kau tidak boleh membenci hal itu," Rara menatap Suho heran. Apa yang harus ia ingat? Ia tidak merasa melupakan banyak hal.

"Dan mulailah dari danau ini. Karena di sini semua berawalnya kehilangan itu."

OoO

Chanyeol menunggu seorang diri di teras depan rumah. Menunggu gadis itu pulang karena petang sudah mulai mendekat. Hingga ia merasa bahwa ia tidak lagi seorang diri lagi karena Claryn yang ikut berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau duduk manis saja. Junmyeon tidak akan macam-macam dengan anak itu," peringat Claryn yang melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengabaikan ucapan Claryn.

Dam ketika kakinya melangkah ingin meninggalkan teras. Claryn sudah memperingati lebih dahulu. Dan sukses membuat Chanyeol menatapnya Claryn memohon.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk menyusul. Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya. Tenang saja, Junmyeom tidak akan membiarkan Rara terluka walau hanya sekedar tergores. Lihat, mereka sudah datang," Claryn menunjuk dua orang dibelakang Chanyeol dan setelah itu terlihat Chanyeol yang bernapas lega.

Ya, karena gadis itu sudah dalam jarak padanganya. Ia melihat gadis itu seksama, melihat apa gadis itu baik-baik saja atau tidak. Dan ia kembali bernapas lega karena gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Ia melihat tangan gadis itu yang membawa beberapa tangkai bunga krisan digenggamannya.

"Sepertinya sedang ada yang khawatir berlebih," tukas Suho mengejek Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeo kembali mengabaikan ucapan seseorang. Ia menatap gadis itu. gadis ini terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan suatu hal.

" _Aku lihat dia merasa amat bahagia dan khawatir berlebih saat ini."_

" _Tidak mungkin."_ Batin Rara menolak mentah-mentah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan gadis itu hingga ingin menyusul? Kau berlebihan.." lanjut Suho ketika tahu Chanyeol akan menyusul.

Sedangkan Chanyeol terus mengamati Rara yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

" _Ya benar. Dia hanya khawatir karena hal itu. Chanyeol bukan orang itu."_

"Aku izin masuk lebih dahulu. Aku harus menaruh bunga ini di vas," pinta Rara yang dijawaban anggukan oleh Suho dan Claryn. Sedangkan Chanyeol membuka jalan untuk gadis ini lewati.

OoO

Dugaan Chanyeol benar. Gadis ini benar-benar sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa air di vas yang ia tuangkan air sudah meluber kemana-mana.

"Kau membuang-buang air," ucap Chanyeol yang menyadarkan Rara. Meraih vas itu, dan membuang sedikit air vas. Dan mulai merangkai bunga krisan yang gadis itu bawa di vas.

"Ah.. maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," ujar Rara kikuk. Ia benar-benar blank saat ini. Entah apa yang ia lakukan hingga membuatnya seperti ini, "Bukan seperti itu cara merangkainya.." peringat Rara halus ketika melihat Chanyeol yang asal-asalan merangkai bunga itu di vas. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menunjukan senyum andalannya agar gadis ini tidak mengomelinya.

"Kau harus melakukannya seperti ini," Rara mulai merangkai bunga itu, satu demi satu di vas bunga, hingga bunga-bunga ini menjadi rangkaian indah di vas. Selama Rara merangkai, selama itu juga Chanyeol memperhatikan apa yang gadis itu jelaskan. Sesekali menatap wajah mungil gadis itu yang terlihat asik dengan proses penjelasannya.

"Dan yang terakhir kau menaruh di atas, dan jadi.." ujar Rara ketika rangkaian bunga itu selesai. Menepuk kedua telapak tangannya seolah-olah itu adalah perkejaan yang berat.

Setalah itu kembali Rara berkelut dengan pikirannya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh kelopak bunga krisan halus, menatap bunga itu kosong.

"Ceritalah.." tukas Chanyeol yang sadar perubahan tingkah gadis itu kembali.

"Haruskah?" tanya Rara menegahkan kepalanya, menatap pria itu bertanya. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ceritalah.." Chanyeol sebenarnya tahu apa yang akan diceritakan gadis itu. dan ia sudah siap menerima segala konsikuennya. Ia tidak bisa terus-menerus membiarkan gadis ini dalam hal yang gadis itu tidak ketahui sama sekali.

Gadis ini harus kembali. Dan jika gadis ini membencinya, ia akan menerimannya. Karena itu yang ia sebut konsikuen atas pilihannya.

"Suho, memberitahuku untuk mengingat suatu hal. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia maksud. Aku merasa benar-benar frustasi karena tidak bisa mengerti apa yang pria itu ucapkan. Tidak biasanya aku sebodoh ini," keluh gadis ini, seraya memukul kepalanya pelan, "Aku benar-benar merasa sangat bodoh," lanjut Rara.

"Karena kau bukan harus mengingatnya. Kau harus memintannya," ucap Chanyeol sukses membuat Rara menatapnya tajam.

"Ia juga berkata seperti itu. Apa yang kalian sembunyikan sebenarnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini?" tanya Rara dengan aksen yang tidak bisa terbantah.

"Kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini kau mengalami banyak keanehan," Rara menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Yang pertama, truk yang tiba-tiba datang untuk menabraku padahal sebelumnya tidak ada.. Lalu, kau yang tiba-tiba berada di lampu penyebrangan, seseorang yang meracuniku, bunga edelweis yang tumbuh dipekarangan Suho, mimpiku, dan.." Rara merasa tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Dan.. ketakutanku pada suatu hal. Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Aku merasa takut akan suatu hal. Tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa. Tidak bisakah kau membantuku? Aku benar-benar lelah.." tubuh gadis ini merosot. Kaki-kakinya terasa rapuh hanya untuk membuatnya berdiri. Dan dengan sigap Chanyeol menahan gadis itu. Lalu membawa gadis itu duduk.

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa membantu. Tapi, aku mohon bersabarlah. Setidaknya, hingga ulang tahunmu. Aku berjanji akan memberitahumu saat itu. Aku benar-benar berjanji untuk itu."

OoO

HOW?


	4. ROWN Chapter 4

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa membantu. Tapi, aku mohon bersabarlah. Setidaknya, hingga ulang tahunmu. Aku berjanji akan memberitahumu saat itu. Aku benar-benar berjanji untuk itu."

OoO

" _Dia ada. Aku lihat dia merasa amat bahagia dan khawatir berlebih saat ini,"_

" _Bahagia? Khawatir berlebih?"_

" _Hem.. ia bahagia karena ia mencintai seseorang. Dan ia merasakan khawatir karena takut seseorang itu membencinya, dan menjauhinya."_

Rara terbangun dari tidurnya. Peluh membanjiri pelipisnya. Hanya sebuah percakapan ringan, tapi mengapa ia merasa sangat takut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumam Rara. Ia melihat jendela yang berada disampingnya. Cahaya bulan menerangi kegelapan kamarnya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada tempo hari.

"Gadis itu datang pasti karena suatu hal. Bukan hanya disengaja," merujuk pada kejadian pada malam dimana ia diserang seorang gadis dengan hal yang membuat Rara membeku seketika.

" Aku yakin gadis itu tahu sesuatu, yang tidak aku ketahui. Ya aku yakin itu."

OoO

"Kau tidak memakan sarapanmu?" tegur Chanyeol pada gadis disampingnya. Gadis ini hanya mengaduk-aduk sup dihadapannya tanpa minat untuk menyuapkannya sedikitpun.

Dan gadis itu hanya menjawabnya gelengan.

"Kenapa?" Rara berpikir sejenak.

"Chanyeol, bukankah itu aneh? Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Rara tiba-tiba. Beralih dari topik sebelumnya.

"Aneh apa?"

"Gadis itu. Gadis yang menyerangku tempo hari," tiga orang yang berada diruangan itu langsung menatap ke arah gadis itu. "Bukankah aneh, jika ia tidak mengenalku. Tapi ia bisa sangat membenciku? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal dia,"

"Bukankah kita sudah saling berjanji akan membahas ini saat kau ulang tahun?" tanya Chanyeol dingin. Rara mengangguk. "Tidak bisakah kau bersabar?" lanjut Chanyeol dengan nada tidak bisa di bantah.

Rara menundukan kepalanya. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia tidak bisa bersabar? Ia yakin ada alasan mengapa Chanyeol memintanya menunggu.

"Maafkan aku," pinta Rara seraya menarik pergelangan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-ah.. maaf," Chanyeol hanya membuang muka. Tidak menganggap perkataan gadis itu sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padanya. Ya penting habiskan sarapanmu," cegah Claryn yang melihat hawa-hawa pertengakaran dari mereka berdua.

"Kau juga harus memakan sarapanmu, Chanyeol," peringat Suho yang melihat Chanyeol tidak jauh beda dengan Rara.

"Eum... bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal? Tapi, jika kalian tidak mau menjawab tidak apa.." tukas Rara bertanya. Suho menatap gadis itu bertanya. Seolah mengizinkan gadis itu untuk bertanya apa yang gadis itu ingin tanyakan. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi bersikap acuh, memasang pendengarannya baik-baik.

Merasa mendapat izin, Rara menanyakan hal yang ingin dia tanyakan. Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat ketiga orang disekitarnya terdiam.

"Apa negeri ini mempunyai seorang putri yang lahir di tanggal tiga belas?"

OoO

Sehun tidak dapat mengatup mulutnya sedikitpun ketika melihat apa yang dihadapannya. Begitu juga dengan Jongin. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang terlihat dapat mengatur ekspresinya.

"Hyung?" panggil Sehun.

"Hentikan tingkah bodohmu itu, Oh Sehun," cibir Chanyeol.

"Hyung... ah, ternyata kau benar Hyungku. Aku sangat merindukanmu," tukas Sehun seraya menarik Chanyeol dalam rangkulan dan membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Berhentilah.. aku akan di sangka yang tidak-tidak nanti," ujar Chanyeol seraya menjauhkan Sehun. Tapi bukannya menjauh, ia malah kembali mendapat pelukan dari Jongin.

"YAK YAK YAK!" dengus Chanyeol melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Hyung, kau sudah menghilang hampir dua ratus tahun. Dan kau kembali! Huh.. aku pikir kau kembali pada bangsa iblis itu," Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar pernyataan dari Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan kembali. Tidak akan pernah,"

Sehun melepas rangkulannya. "Yasudah. Kalau begitu.. bisakah aku berbicara dengannya?" tanya Sehun yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sebelumnya, seraya menunjuk arah belakang Chanyeol.

Dan dengan segera Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat siapa orang itu. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah Rara yang sedang membaca buku di teras depan.

"Boleh. Tapi jangan berbicara apapun tentang negeri ini. Mengerti?!" peringat Chanyeol dengan suara rendah. Berusaha agar Rara tidak mendengar. Sehun diikuti Jongin mengangguk.

"Yasudah. Pergilah.. ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Kyungsoo," usir Chanyeol. Sehun dan Jongin pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol. Dan setelah itu terlihat mereka yang merecok kegiatan Rara yang sedang membaca buku. Dan sepertinya gadis itu tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali.

"Jadi bagaimana? Ku pikir kau belum melakukannya," tukas Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku belum melakukannya. Tapi aku sudah berjanji akan melakukannya tepat saat malam ulang tahunnya,"

"Kau yakin, kau bisa?"

"Aku.. bisa," jawab Chanyeol terlihat ragu.

"Kau ragu, Chanyeol-ah. Hal apa yang membuatmu ragu? Kau tidak bisa terus-menerus menyembunyikannya. Kegelapan sudah mengetahuinya, dan juga kegelapan sudah secara terang-terangan menyerang gadis itu,"

"Aku hanya takut gadis itu membenciku. Karena bukan hanya ingatannya yang saat itu yang aku renggut. Tapi ingatan sebelum ia bereinkarnasi juga. Ingatan yang seharusnya sudah kembali saat ia berumur tujuh belas tahun. Tapi, apa? Aku menundanya hingga enam tahun," Chanyeol menghela napasnya yang terasa berat saat ini.

"Dan apa kau pikir, gadis itu tidak akan marah besar ketika mengetahuinya? Mengetahui penyebab mengapa ia bisa seperti ini? Mengetahui bahwa di luar sana banyak orang yang menunggu kedatangannya? Mengetahui bahwa sebesar apa kejahatan yang aku perbuat dimasa lalu hingga ia harus menerima semua beban ini? Sudah lima ratus berlalu, dan sudah selama itu juga ia menanggunya."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol iba. Ia tahu ketakutan yang sahabatnya rasakan. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak bisa menunda semua ini hanya karena rasa takutnya.

"Apapun itu, sekarang lebih baik kau menyiapkan dirimu. Karena malam ini, adalah malam dimana gadis itu berulang tahun," wajah Chanyeol semakin terlihat takut.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

OoO

Semua yang diruangan ini terlihat sibuk menggoda Rara. Sedangkan gadis ini hanya mampu menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jadi.. sejauh apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?"

"Bagaimana? Apa dia pria yang menggoda?"

"Apa dia mengucapkan hal yang manis padamu?"

"Menurutmu, dia sexy?"

Berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal mereka lemparkan kepada gadis ini. Dan yang ia sangat tidak sangka adalah Suho ikut dalam hal konyol ini. Ya Tuhan.. dosa apa ia?

"Rara, jawab pertanyaan kami.." pinta Sehun. Rara mendelik tajam pada Sehun. Pertanyaan apa yang harus ia jawab?

Otaknya berpikir tentang pertanyaa itu. dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Jawaban dari semua itu hanya tidak," jawab Rara sukses membuat empat orang disekitanya menatapnya aneh.

"Aku dan Chanyeol hanya sahabat sejak sekolah menengah. Lalu dia tidak menggoda, karena ketika melihatnya aku hanya selalu merasa ingin melemparnya keluar jendela. Tidak, ia tidak pernah mengucapkan hal seperti itu, tersenyum manis saja jarang," Rara mendengus jika mengingat betapa jarangnya pria itu melakukan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Sexynya bagaimana?" tanya Jongin. Ini pertanyaan terakhir dan pertanyaan itu berasal dari Jongin.

"Kim Jongin... Jawabannya sama, tetap tidak!"

"Ey.. kau berbohong rupanya. Lihat wajah Chanyeol menjadi masam seperti itu," ujar Suho seraya menunjuk Chanyeol yang tepat berada dibalik punggung gadis itu. Rara menoleh dan terkejut. Sejak kapan pria itu berada dibelakangnya. Chanyeol yang merasa dirinya menjadi topik hanya bisa tersenyum.

Ia pikir semua jawaban gadis itu benar. Ia memang tidak pernah melakukannya, karena ia takut semua itu hanya semakin membuat gadis itu semakin... kecewa?

"Senyumnya dipaksakan sekali. Kau harus menerimanya hyung, bahwa kau harus bekerja lebih keras untuk mendapat gadis ini.." ujar Jongin seraya menunjuk Rara.

"Ya.. kau harus mendalami hubunganmu." Ujar Claryn.

"Kau harus lebih menggoda.." lanjut Suho.

"Lebih romantis.." Sehun menyambung.

"Dan jangan lupakan bahwa kau harus lebih terlihat sexy dihadapannya." Dan ucapan Jongin sukses membuat kuping Chanyeol memerah seketika. Dan itu sukses membuat seisi ruangan tertawa, termasuk Kyungsoo. kecuali Rara yang sedari tadi menatap Chanyeol.

 _Pria itu tersenyum manis. Dan aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi.. mengapa aku merasa bahwa itu bukan suatu hal yang tulus? Chanyeol-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?_

OoO

" _Dia ada. Aku lihat dia merasa amat bahagia dan khawatir berlebih saat ini,"_

" _Bahagia? Khawatir berlebih?"_

" _Hem.. ia bahagia karena ia mencintai seseorang. Dan ia merasakan khawatir karena takut seseorang itu membencinya, dan menjauhinya."_

Tepat saat kembali Rara terbangun dari tidurnya sebuah kue ulang tahun berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" sorak semua yang berada disana. Rara melihat jam di nakas, ini pukul dua belas malam. Rara tersenyum tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dihadapannya. Dan setitik air mata terlihat di ujung matanya.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Claryn khawatir.

"Aku merasa sangat senang. Karena banyak orang yang mengingat ulang tahunku. Selama ini yang mengingat ulang tahunku hanya ibu panti dan Chanyeol.." Rara menunduk.

"Kami keluargaamu. Bagaimana kami tidak mengingatnya?" ujar Claryn seraya merangkul Rara.

"Oke oke.. sekarang tiup lilin. Karena aku benar-benar menginginkan kue ini.." desah Sehun seraya mengusap perutnya. Jongin mencibir tingkah Sehun.

"Ayo tiup, dan jangan lupa berdoa.." ucap Suho dan setelah itu Rara melakukan apa yang Suho katakan.

 _Dilain tempat~_

"Selamat ulang tahun, Rara-ah.." ujar Chanyeol lirih. "Semoga kebaikan datang padamu, dan maafkan aku.." lanjut Chanyeol.

"Ini sudah saatnya. Ia sudah mencarimu," tukas Kyungsoo ketika keluar kamar Rara. Memberitahu Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamar Rara.

"Aku tahu. Tapi bisakah kalian meninggalkanku dengannya?" pinta Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu kembali ke dalam. Setelah itu terlihat Kyungsoo keluar di ikuti Suho, Claryn, Jongin dan Sehun.

"Aku percaya kau bisa. Hal itu memang, tidak bisa selamanya kau sembunyikan. Dan terimakasih karena telah menjaga adikku sepupuku Chanyeol." Tukas Claryn. Chanyeol mengangguk, setelah itu memasuki kamar gadis itu. dan terlihat gadis itu yang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Aku menunggumu. Dan kau sudah berjanji padaku," ujar Rara ketika melihat Chanyeol memasuki ruangan. Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu mengambil tempat disamping gadis itu.

"Kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya?" tanya Chanyeol terakhirkalinya.

"Aku yakin. Sangat yakin."

OoO

Gadis ini berlari cepat. Ia hanya berlari sejauh mungkin. Melepas semua rasa kecewa yang seketika datang menghampirinya. Dan ingatannya kembali pada hal yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

" _Maafkan aku, Rara-ah.." ujar Chanyeol ketika ia mengembalikan ingatan gadis itu. Rara menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol. Tatapan gadis itu sangat tersirat akan kebencian dan kekecewaan._

" _Rara-ah,"_

" _JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriak Rara ketika Chanyeol mencoba mendekat._

" _Kau bukan manusia, Park Chanyeol! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal itu?! di luar sana, rakyatku, mereka membutuhkanku. Dan kau! Membunuhku tepat saat aku hampir menyelesaikan semuanya. Kau pengkhianat!" desis Rara menekan kata pengkhianat. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap gadis itu sendu. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Dan ia menerimanya._

" _Rara-ah.." panggil Chanyeol, dan yang ia dapat hanya Rara yang berlari pergi dari luar kamar._

Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah danau. Danau yang pernah ia kunjungin dengan Suho. Sekarang ia bisa mengingat hal yang Suho katakan, tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ini masih terlalu gelap untuk berlari kembali. Hingga akhirnya Rara memutuskan berhenti. Lututnya bersimpuh karena terlalu lelah. Air mata masih terus menuruni pipinya.

Hingga akhirnya gadis itu hilang kesadaran dan terbaring dirurumputan sekitar danau.

OoO

"Hey..bangunlah.." ujar seorang gadis berusaha untuk membangunkan Rara yang. "Sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan. Hey sadarlah.." tukas gadis itu.

"Eghh.." desah Rara ketika matanya terbuka. Dan segera menjauh, dari tempatnya. Menguling dari tempatnya hingga ia mengambil posisi duduk. Menatap takut gadis dihadapannya. "Si.. siapa kau?"

"Aku Lenata. Aku tinggal di sekitar sini," ujar gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Lenata?"

"Ya.. kau pasti Rara bukan?" tanya gadis itu dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Jika kau mengenal Chanyeol. Aku pasti juga akan mengenalmu," jelas Lenata.

"Chanyeol.." gumam Rara. Dan seketika Rara mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Sebaik kau kembali ke rumah. Banyak orang jahat yang ingin membunuhmu," lanjut Lenata. Rara menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Mereka sama saja. Orang di rumah sama saja. Mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan orang jahat di luar sana," dengus Rara. Lenata menggeleng tanda tidak setuju.

"Kau salah. Sangat salah, mereka adalah orang-orang yang menyayangimu, orang-orang yang akan selalu bersamu, orang yang sudah lama menunggumu. Kau pikir siapa yang sabar menunggu reinkarnasi hingga ratusan jika mereka bukan orang-orang yang tulus?" Rara mencerna setiap perkataan yang Lenata ucapkan. Ya, gadis itu benar. Tapi apa mereka harus seperti itu? membohonginya seperti orang idiot?

"Aku akan menceritakanmu suatu hal. Kuharap kau mau mendengarnya," Rara mengangguk. "Ayo kita bercerita sambil mengantarmu kembali ke rumah," Dan kembali Rara mengangguk seraya bangkit berdiri dan menyamakan langkahnya pada gadis yang baru saja ia kenal.

"Dahulu.. negeri ini hidup dengan damai, tentram, dan orang-orang saling berbahagia satu sama lain," Lenata menghembuskan napasnya. Berjalan disekitaran jalan setapak danau yang ditumbuhi pohon rindang.

"Tapi kehidupan seperti itu hanya mimpi untuk saat ini. Karena semua berubah ketika pengkhiantan kepada sang raja terjadi. Mereka yang berkhianat menghancurkan semua penduduk dengan sebuah kutukan yang membawa dampak sangat buruk bagi penghuni negeri ini,"

"Aku tahu hal itu," tukas Rara dingin.

"Sampai pada akhirnya, seorang peramal kerajaan mengatakan akan ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan negeri ini dari kutukan itu. Dan di saat itu tiba, sang raja hanya bisa menangis karena seseorang itu adalah darah dagingnya sendiri. Si putri kecilnya yang baru saja lahir ke dunia," Lenata menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap danau.

"Kau pikir, ayah mana yang tega mengorbankan anaknya? Tapi, ya.. ia tidak mempunyai pilihan. Hingga tepat usia si anak berumur dua puluh tiga tahun. Si anak mengetahui semua itu. Terkejut? Tentu. Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika kau mendapat sebuah tugas untuk menyelamatkan satu dunia. Dan jangan lupakan siapa yang kau lawan. Seorang pria yang tidak mempunyai belas kasihan, penggila kekuasaan, memiliki sekutu iblis yang besar, dan juga ia si penguasa kegelapan,"

"Dan gadis itu mati," ujar Rara dengan intonasi tidak bersahabat.

Lenata mengangguk. "Ia menghilang tepat saat ia menemukan krystal cahaya yang bisa menghapus kutukan itu,"

"Dan gadis itu kembali. Kembali setelah banyak orang yang mengambil hal penting darinya," ujar Rara ketus.

"Tapi, apa fungsi krystal itu? Dan.. apa krystal itu yang menyebabkan pengkhianatan?" Lenata menatap Rara aneh. Gadis itu tahu tentang krystal. Tapi ia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang krystal itu

"Krystal itu ajaib, Rara. Ia bisa mematahkan sihir atau kutukan apapun di dunia ini. Ingat apapun. Dan dia mampu melindungimu dari segala jenis sihir apapun. Banyak orang yang tergoda termasuk sikegelapan,"

"Kau. Kau tidak mengambil krystal itu seperti kegelapan. Jadi kau tidak tergodakan?" Lenata menggeleng tanda tidak setuju.

"Jika aku bisa, hanya untuk sekedar menyetuhnya. Mungkin aku sudah melakukan seperti yang kegelapan lakukan. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Krystal itu hanya bekerja pada seseorang yang lahir di bulan ke tujuh purnama, dan itu harus tepat di tanggal tigabelas,"

"Merepotkan sekali. Dan sangat disayangkan ternyata orang yang merepotkan itu aku," dengus Rara.

"Dan itu harus dilakukan oleh seseorang yang sama," lanjut Lenata.

"Jadi harus ada dua orang?" Lenata mengangguk. Sekarang ia mulai mengerti mengapa Rara terlihat buta tentang segala hal yang berhubungan dengan krystal itu.

Chanyeol tidak memberi semua ingatan gadis itu. Dan pertanyaanya saat ini adalah apa tujuan Chanyeol sebenarnya?

"Jadi, ada dua orang yang sama terlahir seperti itu?"

"Bukan dua. Tapi tiga, termasuk kau si putri raja,"

"Mengapa mereka tidak melakukannya? Tanpa aku, mereka bisa menyelamatkan dunia ini bukan?"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti, Rara-ah? Andai hal itu bisa terjadi. Mereka akan melakukannya sejak dulu," Rara terdiam sejenak. Berusaha mencerna perkataan yang Lenata katakan padanya. Lalu ia mulai mengerti apa yang di maksud Lenata.

"Salah satu dari mereka, ada si kegelapan itu?" tanya Rara yang menatap danau dihadapannya dengan kosong.

"Ya.. salah satu dari mereka adalah si kegelapan," Rara menatap Lenata bertanya. "Jadi.. dimana seorangnya lagi sekarang?"

"Dia ada. Aku lihat dia merasa amat bahagia dan khawatir berlebih saat ini,"

"Bahagia? Khawatir berlebih?"

"Hem.. ia bahagia karena ia mencintai seseorang. Dan ia merasakan khawatir karena takut seseorang itu membencinya, dan menjauhinya." dan seketika Rara membeku. Ucapan gadis ini..

 _Dejavu._

OoO

"Bagaimana? Kalian menemukannya?" tanya Claryn ketika melihat lima pria dihadapannya kembali. Dan yang dapatkan hanya gelengan.

"Kita baru saja bertemu dengannya. Tetapi sekarang ia sudah hilang..." desah Jongin.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau tidak bisa mengetahui dimana Rara?" tanya Suho. "Kau bisa mendengar dimana dia berada bukan?"

"Tidak bisa hyung. Aku tidak mendengar suaranya dimanapun," ketika Chanyeol mencoba mengikuti saran Suho.

"Bagaimana ini?" Dan ketika Claryn mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pintu gerbang terlihat gadis yang saat ini sedang dicari-cari. Dan gadis itu bersama... Lenata? Mata Claryn membulat seketika.

Rara, dengan Lenata.

Dengan segera Chanyeol mendekat kearah gadis itu, menariknya paksa untuk menjauh dari gadis kegelapan itu. Dan yang ia dapat hanya Rara yang melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Ikut aku," Chanyeol kembalo

"Tidak mau," tolak Rara dan kembalo melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Hwang Rara.."

"Jangan panggil namaku dengan mulut iblismu itu!" ucap Rara penuh penekanan ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya. Chanyeol menatap gadis itu tidak percaya. Ini benar Raranya? Gadis polos itu?

"Hwang Rara!" peringat Claryn.

"Dia memang seperti itu, Unnie. Aku tidak salah berbicara," bantah Rara seraya menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Ah.. perkenalkan ini temanku. Lenata, dia yang membantu sampai kesini. Dan dia juga menceritakan banyak hal-yang-pria-ini-ambil-dariku!" eja Rara dengan tatapan yang sama pada Chanyeol. "Semua yang gadis itu ceritakan sama dengan yang pengkhianat itu ucapankan," hati Chanyeol mencelos mendengar panggilan dari gadis itu untuknya. Apa seburuk itu dirinya dimata gadis itu saat ini?

"Kau tahu siapa gadis itu?" tanya Suho seraya menunjuk gadis disamping Rara.

"Dia temanku."

Suho menggeleng tanda tidak setuju. "Bukan, dia bukan temanmu. Tapi dia teman dari gadis yang menyerangmu."


	5. ROWM Chapter 5

Suho menggeleng tanda tidak setuju. "Bukan, dia bukan temanmu. Tapi dia, teman dari gadis yang menyerangmu."

OoO

Claryn menutup pintu ruangan perlahan. Membiarkan kedua orang di dalam, merenungkan hal yang mereka lakukan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Suho ketika melihat kehadiran Claryn.

"Buruk,"

"Seburuk itukah?"

"Aku tidak tahu akan menjadi lebih buruk apalagi," renggut Claryn dan di duduk sofa ruang tengah.

"Ah.. kau berhutang cerita padaku, gadis kegelapan." Lenata menatap Claryn. Ia tahu ucapan itu untuknya.

Menarik napas sejenak. "Aku akan menceritakan apapun yang ingin kau dengar."

OoO

Tidak ada percakapan. Hanya saling diam.

"Selamat ulang tahun.." Chanyeol membuka percakapan dengan ucapan selamat. Ini masih tanggal tiga belas, jadi tidak salah jika ia mengatakannya.

Rara hanya berdecih. Lalu memutar bola matanya sesaat.

"Aku tahu kau marah. Tidak apa, kau pantas untuk itu," Gadis ini tetap tidak menatap Chanyeol sedikitpun. Chanyeol berharap gadis ini menatapnya kembali. Bukan tatapan kebencian yang gadis itu berikan terakhirkalinya."Aku-"

"Apa kau sedang mengasihiniku?" Rara menatap Chanyeol sesaat. Lalu menatap luar dari jendela disamping kirinya

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak membutuhkan itu," lanjut gadis itu, dan menatap lurus pada pemandangan di luar halaman yang dipenuhi bunga.

"Kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir, apalagi yang aku pikirkan?" tanya Rara balik.

"Aku pikir kau bukan seseorang yang harus dikasihani. Kau bisa berdiri dengan dirimu sendiri. Kau memiliki kepercayaan tinggi, sampai-sampai kau mempercayai seseorang terlalu cepat."

"Apa itu suatu hal yang... salah?" tanya Rara sarkatis.

OoO

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang gadis itu pikirkan hingga membawa Lenata kesini," ujar Sehun tidak percaya.

"Pasti kepalanya terbentur sesuatu," sahut Jongin.

"Bukan, otaknya hanya bergeser,"

"Ya, bergeser sangat jauh.." Kyungsoo menatap keduanya jenuh. Sampai kapan mereka akan mengeluarkan spekualisasi yang tidak masuk akal ini?

"Pernahkah kalian berpikir, bahwa tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang bisa kalian percaya?" Kyungsoo membuka suara. Setelah sekian lama diam melihat mereka yang mengeluarkan isi kepala seperti yang ia bilang tadi; tidak, masuk, akal.

"Aku pernah.." Sehun mengaku.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Rasanya, seperti dunia sedang mencoba menusukku dari segala arah. Seperti dunia tidak bisa membuatku yakin, siapa yang harus berada atau disampingku saat itu."

"Dan itulah yang gadis itu rasakan saat ini."

OoO

"Aku tahu gadis itu menyukaimu. Dan aku tahu gadis yang menyerangku adalah cinta masa lalumu. Keren sekali bukan?" Chanyeol menatap gadis itu yang terlihat lebih tertarik menatap luar dibanding lawan bicaranya. Menebak-nebak apa sebenarnya inti pembicaraan gadis ini.

"Kembalilah.. Hyung-mu, merindukanmu," hati Chanyeol mencelos. Apa gadis ini benar-benar membencinya? Hingga gadis ini memintanya untuk kembali.

"Kau sadar apa yang kau katakan?" Chanyeol memastikan setiap kata yang gadis itu lontarkan hanya igauan dari kekecewaan gadis ini.

Ia sudah berjanji sebelumnya, ia tidak akan pergi dari gadis ini sebelum gadis itu yang memintannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sadar atau tidak," ujar gadis ini parau. Nyaris kehilangan suaranya. "Aku menyakini diriku sadar. Tapi, di sisi lain mengatakan bahwa ini hanya bualan kekesalanku yang terantuk-antuk dalam kekecewaan," Rara menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Tangisnya pecah. Ia lelah menangis, tapi banyak hal yang membuatnya menangis. Dan hal terbesar itu, adalah tentang pria yang duduk dihadapannya saat ini.

Dia ingin pria itu menjauh, tapi ia tidak ingin pria itu menjauh barang satu jengkal darinya.

Chanyeol menatap gadis ini diiringi isakan yang gadis suarakan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak bisa menyuruh gadis ini untuk berhenti menangis.

Tidak. Ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

Gadis ini sedang melepaskan sedikit demi bebannya. Dan yang dapat ia lakukan hanya mendekat, dan merangkul gadis itu erat. Mereka berdua pernah mengalami hal situasi ini. Tapi dalam tokoh penjahat yang berbeda.

Dahulu Leana. Sekarang ada dia, Park Chanyeol.

Dan ia mengutuk semua kejahatannya.

OoO

Tempat ini akan selalu terlihat suram dan kelam. Hawa kejahatan tidak akan bisa hindari. Dan jangan salahkan tempat ini, dahulu tempat ini adalah tempat terbaik di penjuru negeri. Ya.. sebelum pria kegelapan itu mengambil kekuasaan raja.

"Salah satu dari kita telah berkhianat. Ini bukan yang pertamakalinya bukan?" tanya Senra dari singasanannya kepada dua orang dihadapannya.

"Maafkan kami karena tidak bisa mencegahnya, Tuan," ujar salah satu dari mereka –Elden-. "Kami akan membawa mereka kembali," lanjutnya.

"Tidak perlu. Sekali pengkhianat mereka akan terus menjadi pengkhianat. Biarkan mereka datang dengan sendirinya. Datang setelah mereka mengkhianati kubu mereka saat ini,"

"Mengkhianati?" terdengar tanya dari gadis dihadapan Senra.

"Ya.. buat mereka mengkhianati kubu mereka sendiri. Kau mengerti maksudkukan, Leana?" seringai terlukis dengan baik dengan baik di wajah Leana. Begitu juga dengan Elden.

"Aku sangat mengerti, Tuan."

"Dan kalian bisa memulainnya, sekarang."

OoO

"Jadi, sudah berbaikan?" Claryn menatap Chanyeol dan Rara bertanya. "Semua sudah kembali seperti semula bukan?" dan di jawab oleh anggukan mereka berdua. "Baguslah. Aku pikir kalian berdua idiot untuk terlalu lama berpikir jernih," ucapan Claryn sukses membuat Chanyeol dan Rara menatapnya tajam.

"Aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan mempan oleh tatapan itu. Jadi percuma saja.." Claryn tidak menggubris tatapan itu. "Cepat makan! Banyak bertengkar membuat kalian menjadi jelek seperti zombie peliharaan si kegelapan," lanjut Claryn seraya menyodorkan makanan dihadapannya.

Rara bergidik geli, bagaimana ia bisa makan jika kakak sepupunya baru saja memberinya sebuah bayangan menjijikan untuknya? Zombie.. makhluk yang kulitnya penuh busuk. Heul... itu menjijikan.

"Aku akan keruang tamu. Habiskan, atau kubunuh kalian.." ancam Claryn. Rara mencibir, bunuh bagaimana? Melihat ekor cicak putus saja dia menjerit.

"Ayo makan.." berbeda dengannya, pria disampingnya terlihat berbanding terbalik dengannya.

"Chanyeol.. makanan itu tidak akan pergi kemana-mana.." sergah Rara yang melihat Chanyeol begitu cepat saat menyantap makanannya saat ini.

"Ah... aku terlihat menjijikannya? Aku hanya lapar. Sejak malam aku belum makan apapun," ujar Chanyeol seperti anak kecil. Rara tersenyum kecil, terkadang pria menyebalkan ini bisa bertingkah seperti bocah lima tahun jika merasa dirinya buruk.

Gadis ini menggeleng lalu menangkup pipi kiri pria ini. "Tidak. Aku hanya takut kau tersedak. Lanjutkan makanmu. Aku akan mengambilkan minum untukmu."

 _Aku sudah mempunyai sebuah keputusan. Dan keputusanku, adalah mempercayaimu. Dan itu sebuah keputusan yang tidak akan pernah aku rubah, kapanpun._

OoO

Hanya ada Rara dan Chanyeol yang berada di rumah. Semua penghuni kecuali mereka berdua sedang melakukan aktifitas di luar –termasuk Lenata-. Ya, walau Claryn ragu, pada akhirnya gadis itu menerima Lenata untuk menghuni rumah ini.

Ketenangan mereka terusik ketika merdengar seperti banyak ledakan di halaman depan rumah. Segera bergegas menuju tempat itu.

Dan tepat ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki di teras, seorang gadis tersungkur karena sihir yang dilemparkan oleh lawannya.

"Lenata!" seru Rara segera bergegas mendekat kearah Lenata. Dan secepat kilat Chanyeol menahan gadis itu. Menggeleng tanda ia tidak mengizinkan gadis itu mendekat. "Kenapa? Dia butuh pertolongan! Lihat, dia bahkan sudah hilang kesadaran!" seru Rara seraya menunjuk ke arah Lenata.

"Rara-ah.." Chanyeol kembali mencegah. "Kau harus melihat siapa yang di lawan gadis itu.." Rara membalikan badannya. Dan seketika tubuhnya Rara menegang. Ia tahu siapa mereka. "Aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Tetap berada disampingku. Aku berjanji kita bisa menyelamatkan Lenata,"

"Tapi, Lenata.."

"Tidak buruk untuk yang satu ini..." seringai Leana seraya mendekat kearah Lenata. "Ini lebih baik bukan dari yang kemarin?" tanyanya acuh pada patnernya. Rara menatap gadis itu ngeri. Bagaimana ia bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa?

"Ya, lebih baik dari yang kemarin. Leana, tidakkah kau ingin menyapa penonton kita?"

"Oh hai! Park Chanyeol!" sapa Leana pada Chanyeol seraya melambaikan tangan. "Dan.. lama tidak berjumpa, Rara-ssi," Leana dengan senyum tanpa dosanya. "Semoga kau tidak trauma atas pertemuan pertama kita," lanjutnya. Rara tidak membalas sapaan itu.

Ia terlalu sibuk berpikir bagaimana ia menyelamatkan Lenata saat ini. Darah gadis itu sudah mengalir terlalu banyak. Gadis ini bisa mati jika dibiarkan.

Elden yang melihat tatapan membunuh dari Chanyeol yang diberikan padanya. Lalu perhatiannya teralih pada genggaman erat tangan Chanyeol pada gadis dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya hubunganmu dengan gadis ini berjalan dengan sangat baik," tukas Elden. "Biarkan ia menyelamatkan pengkhianat ini. Kami tidak akan melukainya sedikitpun,"

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, Elden?" tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Aku? Kau tahu apa mauku. Aku menginginkan gadis yang berada disampingmu,"

"Gadis ini? Kau."

"Aku bukan hal yang bisa kau inginkan, Elden Park.." ucap Rara memotong perkataan Chanyeol. Dan itu sukses membuat Leana tertawa.

"Lihat gadis sialan ini. Merasa ada yang melindunginya ia bertingkah seolah-olah dia adalah seorang putri,"

"Aku memang seorang putri jika kau tidak lupa.." dan sekarang seringai terpasang di wajah Rara. Terlihat puas atas perubahan wajah Leana. "Pergi atau.."

"Atau apa?!" tanya Leana menatang.

"Atau kalian akan menyesal," dan detik itu juga Rara dan Chanyeol melemparkan sihir pada kedua orang itu. Mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain.

"Kau belajar sihir dengan baik, Putri yang terbuang.." ejek Leana pada Rara yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku bukan putri yang terbuang!" dan di saat itu Rara melemparkan sihir yang sukses membuat Leana terlempar jauh. "Mari kita lihat. Siapa yang sebenarnya di buang saat ini," dan kembali Rara melempar sihirnya. Leana yang belum menyeimbangkan dirinya kembali terlempar. "Bangun! Kau seperti sampah jika seperti ini!" perintah Rara dengan kemarahannya. Ia tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya.

Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu hanya menatap tidak percaya. Kemarahannya gadis terlalu meledak-ledak saat ini.

"Gadismu, berbakat menjadi penjahat.." komentar Elden sukses membuat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sudah muak menjadi tambah muak. Tidak ada yan boleh membuat gadis itu menjadi penjahat.

"Simpan komentarmu," dan setelah itu terlihat Elden yang terhempas tidak sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol mengusap dahinya. Huh.. sepertinya mantranya terlalu kuat hingga membuat seorang Elden terkapar.

"Maafkan aku, Elden," Ujar Chanyeol tanpa penyesalan. Dan dengan segera Chanyeol mendekat kearah gadis itu. Menahan pergelangan gadis itu tepat sebelum gadis ini melontarkan sihirnya kembali. "Berhenti. Aku tahu kau membenci mereka. Tapi jika kau membunuh mereka, kau sama saja dengan mereka.." ujar Chanyeol pelan berusaha menenangkan gadis dihadapannya.

"Mereka menyiksa banyak orang di luar sana. Dan orang-orang itu adalah rakyatku!" sunggut Rara menatap Leana yang terkapar penuh dengan kebencian. "Bukan hanya sekali. Bukan juga dua kali! Mereka melakukannya, seperti itu adalah aktifitas sehari-hari!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau bukan penjahat seperti mereka bukan?" Rara menutup matanya. Mengatur deru napasnya yang memburu.

"Bukan," mata Rara membulat seketika ketika melihat Leana bangkit dihadapannya. Dengan Elden yang di sanggah oleh gadis itu.

"Aku akan kembali. Dan kupastikan, kau akan menyesal saat itu." dan seketika gadis itu hilang dari hadapannya. Rara mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Menyesal karena seharusnya ia memang harus membunuh mereka.

"Kau tidak harus membunuh untuk membalasnya," ujar Chanyeol seraya menggengam tangan gadis itu. "Ada seribu satu cara untuk membalas perbuatan mereka,"

"Dan sepertinya, seseorang harus belajar mengendalikan kemarahannya," ujar Chanyeol seraya menatap sekitarnya yang terlihat sangat kacau karena gadis ini.

Rara memutar bola matanya jengah. "Ingat, bukan hanya aku yang menghancurkannya! Lepas, aku harus mengobati Lenata," Dengus Rara seraya menghempaskan gengaman Chanyeol. Berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol, mendekati Lenata yang terkapar.

"Ah.. dan jangan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Mr Park!" ujar Rara membalikan badannya sesaat seraya menaikan tangan kirinya yang baru saja pria itu genggam, lalu kembali berjalan.

Dan setelah itu terdengar suara tawa Chanyeol yang memecah keheningan.

"Perlu bantuan?" tawar Chanyeol ketika melihat gadis ini kesulitan memapah Lenata.

"Kau memang harus membantuku kuping caplang." dengus Rara.

"Tarik ucapanmu atau aku tidak akan pernah membantumu."

OoO

"Woah woah woah... Adik kecil kita hebat sekali!" puji Sehun berlebihan seraya mengancungkan dua jempol pada Rara. "Hyung juga!" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Tapi kalian benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo yang ditunjukan untuk Rara dan Chanyeol.

"Aku baik. Tapi dia tidak. Kyungsoo oppa, kau bisa menyembuhkannya bukan?" tanya Rara seraya menunjuk kearah Lenata yang terbaring di ranjang.

Chanyeol mendelik. Sejak kapan gadis ini memanggil Kyungsoo dengan embel-embel oppa?

"Yak.. Aku dan Kyungsoo lebih tua aku. Tapi kau tidak pernah memanggilku oppa. Kau tidak tahu sopan santun,"

"Eyyy... ada yang cemburu rupanya," goda Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan sepantasnya," permintaan maaf Rara lalu menundukan kepala mengangguk setuju. "Chanyeol Sunbaenim. Maafkan atas kelancangannku selama ini." mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna. Bukan ini yang ia maksud.

Heish.. gadis ini tidak peka sama sekali. Terdengar suara tawa Jongin, Sehun dan jangan lupakan Kyungsoo yang juga tertawa. Chanyeol menatap gadis itu kesal, dan gadis ini hanya membalasnya dengan senyum puas.

Chanyeol mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah gadis itu. Lalu mengatakan dengan nada yang sebenarnya hampir terdengar seperti bisikan."Aku tidak akan tinggal diam, kau tahu. Kau lihat pembalasanku nanti, Hwang Rara."

"Akan aku tunggu saat itu." tantang Rara.


End file.
